Fairy Tail 30 Day OTP Challenge
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: A compilation of my 30 Day OTP Challenge done for five of my favorite Fairy Tail OTPs. We'll follow the story of Ten dreamers-five couples-through six of their daydreams. Who will confess their love first? What does the future hold for each of these pairs of dreamers? NaLu, Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia, and Miraxus! The fact that I can't tag these all... :(
1. Holding Hands (Gruvia)

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to the compilation of my FairyTail 30 Day OTP Challenge. For this challenge I split the 30 prompts between my five favorite FairyTail OTPs: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, and Miraxus. Anyways, even if you don't ship all of them, I hope you enjoy at least some of them! All of these have already been written, (and posted on my tumblr) so I hope to just update this at least once a week.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been pouring rain for hours, but Juvia had never been bothered by rain. She loved the smell of petrichor, and the feel of drops falling on her skin and hair. Today, she had gone for a quick run to the market, her hair tied up in a long ponytail, her coat wrapped tightly around her. She wanted to get some ingredients for a special recipe that she had decided to share with a special someone. Her heart soared when she thought of the ice mage. Last night he had admitted something to her after they had returned from a particularly difficult job. They had been pretty beat up. Besides being scraped up and bruised, Gray had broken his arm, and Juvia had twisted her wrist. It had been pretty swollen the other day. As they had limped their way back towards the guild through Magnolia, Gray had supported Juvia with his good arm.

" _I'm glad you were with me,"_ he had whispered, " _I care about you, Juvia."_

The words brought warmth to her cheeks even now, as she rounded the corner towards the market, the slip of paper with the recipe safe in her hands. As she came into the square with all the shops, a familiar figure drew her attention away from her path. _Gray-sama_?! Gray was leaning against the wall, under the eaves of one of the shops. He looked irritated. Juvia could see his breath on the air, as he huffed with frustration, crossing his arms. Gray's mood had never prevented Juvia from approaching him, so she squared her shoulders, and dashed across the open square, through the rain, towards the love of her life. When he saw her his eyes widened in surprise.

"Juvia? What the hell are you doing here?" He stood up straight as she slipped under the eaves with him, beaming.

"Juvia is going shopping. Juvia has a surprise she wants to make for you!" She clasped her hands, giggling excitedly.

"Tsk. I don't want any surprises," Gray frowned, crossing his arms again and kicking a pebble across the square. It bounced across several cobblestones before landing in a puddle.

Juvia's heart dropped, "It's a special… surprise…" she whispered. Gray glanced down at her with an appraising look and then sighed.

"Fine," He said, and Juvia could have sworn a faint blush came to his cheeks, "Sometimes I just can't say no to you." But as quickly as the pink appeared, it vanished, and his expression of indifference returned.

"How is your arm, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Gray's arm was still wrapped in a cast. He shrugged.

"They say it'll take time to heal. Once Wendy gets back from her job she can help get it fixed."

Juvia threw her arms around Gray with a laugh,"Maybe Juvia can help? Juvia could replace the bandages and—"

"No!" Gray snapped, shrugging her off. There was a long silence as the rain poured in the square around them. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets, and Juvia stared out into the mist in the square. Mirajane had once told her that she should try to be gentle, subtle, and maybe a little quieter. It had been hard, but Juvia had been trying her best. Now, in the silence that had formed around the two of them, Juvia felt awkward, and almost lonely. It was Gray who broke through the quiet, first with another sigh, and then:

"How's your wrist, Juvia?" Juvia smiled, holding out her hand to show him.

"Much better!" She pulled up the sleeve of her coat, "It was swollen yesterday, but now Juvia is feeling much—" To her surprise, Gray reached out and gently took her hand. She was frozen where she stood, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. He seemed to examine her wrist, and paused when he was satisfied.

"Hmm," Juvia could have sworn she almost saw a smile. "Yeah, almost as good as new." And then their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. There they were in the pouring rain, Gray gently holding Juvia's hand. It was like a fairytale. Juvia thought for sure she was going to faint. And then, he entwined his fingers with hers, and suddenly they were holding hands. Juvia stared out into the rain, sure her whole face was blazing red. Gray's hand felt so warm in hers, and she felt small but safe. She could feel every callous as his fingertips gently brushed against her skin.

"Gray-sama," she whispered, "What…?" Gray didn't respond, didn't even look at her. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he was staring out into the rain, but he didn't let go of her hand. Juvia couldn't contain herself, "Oh, Gray-sama makes Juvia feel like a princess!" She gasped, hugging his arm tightly.

"Ow, hey!" Gray's entire face was red, "Juvia! Get off! Don't you have like… a gift or something to make?!"

Juvia blinked, "That's right!" She patted her pocket to make sure her list was still safe, and then she hesitated. Gray was watching her closely, between the narrowed eyes of a frown. "Gray-sama?" She wanted to beg him to come, to drag him with her, but she remembered what Mira said. With heart pounding, she managed to slip her hand back into his. He didn't pull away, but he was watching her closely. "Would you come to Juvia's house? For dinner?"

"Does this have to do with the surprise… thing?"

"Yes!" Juvia nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not doing anything else tonight," He mumbled, trying to shrug it off. Juvia squealed, throwing her arms around him again.

"Thank you! Thank you, Gray-sama!"

"Ack! Juvia! Get out of here!"

"See you tonight!" Juvia cried, waving as she dashed back out into the rain.

"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold or something!" Gray shouted after her with a shake of his head.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere (Nalu)

"This is the worst idea you've ever had," Natsu groaned, following Lucy across the gravel of the old train yard. Natsu's teeth were chattering as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. Embers danced across his fingers, briefly warming his skin.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lucy snapped, "It's freezing! It's pouring down snow. Where else do you think we're going to sleep? There's nothing else for miles! Thanks to a certain _someone_ who insisted that we _had_ to walk."

Lucy made her way to a rusty old boxcar. The wind was blowing snow hard against her skin. She was shaking, and her knees buckled. She was about ready to collapse. The old metal doors on the boxcar looked heavy, but Lucy summoned enough will to yank them open a few feet. They squealed on rusting wheels, and Lucy was relieved to find the boxcar empty.

"Come on," she gestured, "Natsu! It'll be safe in here for the night!" Natsu grumbled again, and followed her as she pulled herself up onto the metal floor of the train car. Natsu followed suit slowly. "Hurry up! It's freezing!"

"Alright, alright!" Natsu rolled his eyes, climbing into the boxcar, slamming the metal doors shut behind him. It was still freezing in the car, but it felt a little warmer for lack of wind and falling snow. Lucy was cowered in the center of the old train car. Natsu could see her trembling. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Why don't you just summon Horologium, Lu?" Natsu frowned, sitting cross-legged in front of her. He was cold, but she looked like she was going numb. Her lips were turning a faint purple. He could see it, even in the dim lighting of the old metal car. She glanced up at him at the sound of his voice, and seemed to avoid the question, her eyes roaming over his form in the darkness.

"Aren't you cold, Natsu?" She whispered, her teeth chattering. He saw some strange emotion in Lucy's eyes, and he had an idea.

"Come here," he whispered, holding out his hand. Lucy complied, and with trembling fingers she rested her hand in his. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and channeled warmth through his body to her. She let out a shudder of surprise, and maybe pleasure at the sudden temperature change, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder, and pressing her forehead against his neck.

"Mm…" she breathed, sighing contentedly. "See, this is better?"

"It's a train," Natsu huffed, trying to ignore the way her lips moved against his skin when she spoke.

"Aw, Natsu… it's not even moving, you big baby!" Lucy laughed, looking up at him with her wide, brown eyes. He could drown in those eyes.

"What if it does start moving? Then what'll you do?"

"Have you seen this place? No one had moved these trains in hundreds of years. Probably."

"Very convincing, Lu," Natsu groaned.

"Come onnn," Lucy said, nuzzling against him, "It's freezing. This'll be a little warmer. And we can keep each other warm. Right?" Natsu could feel heat rising to his cheeks, and it wasn't from the warmth he was channeling through the rest of his body.

"What in the world are you going to do when we have to keep going tomorrow morning?" He grinned. Her lips twisted into a grimace.

"Suffer, I guess," and then she laughed, resting her head against his chest. "Lets try and get some sleep." Natsu nodded in agreement. They separated to prepare a quick bed. Natsu pulled the bedroom out from his pack, and the one small blanket he had. They shared a quick of dried bread, and then Natsu lay down on the mat, beckoning for Lucy to join him under the blanket. She hesitated for half a second, before joining him for warmth. Natsu had imagines a million things happening on this job. This was definitely not one of them. The celestial wizard sat up, leaning over him with a smile,

"Natsu? Thanks for doing this." Natsu thought for a moment, and was about to respond, when the unexpected happened. In the next half a second, Lucy's lips were on his, and his world was exploding with emotion, sensation, and color. His thoughts were completely jumbled, his whole body felt hot and cold all at once and his heart pounded between confused and starstruck. In a matter of milliseconds, he decided he liked it, and he pulled her closer, craving more. She tasted like stardust, cinnamon, and that bubbling feeling he got whenever she smiled. She was impossible and perfect all at once, and Natsu wanted to kiss her to oblivion or eternity.

When she finally pulled away, Natsu, for a moment, felt like he was suffocating, before he realized he was forgetting to breathe. Lucy was smiling, and for some reason, now more than ever, he was melting under her gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered again, before laying back down, and leaning against his chest, and then everything was quiet. The only thing Natsu could hear was the wind roaring outside, and Lucy breathing in and out—slower and slower, until it evened out and he knew she was asleep. He still felt like he had been shot towards the moon, and he could still taste her lips on his. _How come I've never done that before_?! He stared up at the dark ceiling of the temporary shelter, unable to fall asleep. _I'll kiss her again tomorrow_. He thought, holding her close in his warmth. The emotions that pulled at his heart had no name yet, but they were wild and untamed, and he was ready, so ready, to act on them.


	3. Gaming (NaLu)

_This one really has all the OTPs, but of course the focus is on NaLu! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mwahaha!" Natsu shouted, throwing down an ace. "THIS TRICK BELONGS TO ME!" Lucy held the fan of her cards up against her lips to hide her smile. Diagonally across from her, Gray dropped his head in his hands. Erza, who was sitting next to Lucy threw her hand up to give Natsu a high five.

"Well done," she grinned.

"Now hold on, hold on!" Lucy said, glancing down at the pile of three cards in the center of the table. " _I_ haven't gone yet." She pretended to assess her cards. "Hmm…"

"Luccyyy! I won the trick! Just play any old card!" Natsu huffed, clearly aggravated. He rested his chin on the table, watching her expression carefully.

"Oh you won the trick, did you?" Lucy selected a card from her hand, and carefully set it on the pile, "Or did someone have a trump card?"

"YES!" Gray sat up straight. "How are you feelin' now, fireboy?!" Natsu looked on in horror as Lucy carefully collected the four cards, teasing him as she slowly drew them towards her side of the table.

"Noooooo, Lucyyyy!" Natsu reached out, grabbing the cards, trying to pull them back. "I used my ace! How could you do this!" He wailed.

"They're _mine_ ," She purred, yanking the cards from his hand. Natsu collapsed on the table, with a groan of defeat.

"Aaaanddd with that point, we win!" Gray said, crossing his arms triumphantly. Natsu sat up quickly.

"Best out of three!" He demanded, throwing his cards down in the center of the table.

"I'm done," Gray stood up, "It feels like we've been playing forever already."

"I promised Wendy we'd bake a cake today," Erza said, standing as well. The two wandered off and Lucy smiled over at Natsu,

"Well, it looks like it's just you and I, Natsu," she smiled.

"We can't play this game two player," he huffed.

"No, maybe we can play something else," Lucy replied.

"Like what?"

Lucy tapped her cards against her lips, thinking. "I know!"

"What?" Natsu looked up at her skeptically.

"Truth or dare! And I bet we could get others to play too!" She grinned.

"Truth or dare?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, we used to play that when we were kids when it was cold out." He glared over towards where Gray sat with Juvia, "Once, Gray dared me to lick one of the lampposts."

"Oh…" Lucy frowned. Natsu's eyes lit up and his lips twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Payback time."

Once they had gathered a few others to sit together at a table, Natsu roared, "Alright! Lets get started!" And the game commenced. "I get to start!" He grinned, narrowing his eyes at everyone else sitting around in a circle. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you convinced me to join this nonsense," he glanced over at Levy who was smiling brightly.

"It's just like when we were kids!" Mirajane laughed, clapping her hands, "It'll be fun."

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy moaned, "Pick someone!"

"Fine! Gray!"

"Why is it _always_ me?" Gray snapped.

"Just pick one!" Natsu shouted, "Truth or dare!"

"Alright, cool it!" Gray said, "Truth!"

"Tsk," Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Boring."

"You _have_ to ask him now, Natsu," Lucy sighed.

"Fine! Gray, what… um… uh… who… um."

"Natsu!"

"Alright, Fine! What's the biggest lie you've ever told?" Natsu looked proud of himself. Gray glared, glancing back and forth between his rival, and Juvia.

"Uh…"

"It's called truth or dare, Gray," Erza said commandingly, "Not _lie_ and dare."

"Alright, alright! A big lie I've told….was about not having feelings for someone."

"That's all you're going to tell us," Laxus spoke up from where he sat in between Mirajane and Juvia.

"Yeah, that's all you get! Next question!" Gray snapped.

"Alright, Gray! You get to pick someone to ask," Lucy said. Gray glanced around the circle, pausing at each person as if considering. He finally landed on Erza.

"Erza—"

"Truth," Erza said quickly, "Any truth I can answer with ease."

"Oh really," Gray's expression turned completely devilish. "Then tell us about how you feel about Jellal Fernandes." There was a long silence. Erza's cheeks actually turned a bright red.

"Um… dare. I choose dare," she stammered.

" _Fine_ ," Gray grinned, "Then we _dare_ you to tell us how you feel about Jellal." Lucy watched Erza's expression twist to rage, but she knew that the warrior would never defy the rules of the game. The redhead shook her head slowly, and then glanced up at them all with an expression of utter seriousness.

"I am telling you all this because we are comrades," she whispered, "I'm in love with him." The room burst with noise, as everyone began to talk at once.

"You _are!?"_ Levy squealed. Gray was laughing. Natsu was staring at Erza with his jaw dropped open.

"Now then," Erza glared, and the room fell silent. "I get to ask someone. Laxus!" The lightning dragon slayer glanced up, surprised. "Truth or dare!"

"Dare," He rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" Erza snapped, "I dare you to dance to no music. For two minutes!" Laxus narrowed his eyes,

"Are you serious?"

Erza grinned, "Perfectly."

"Fine," Laxus got to his feet and then turned to Mirajane. "Care to dance?" Mirajane laughed,

"Are you asking me to help you with _your_ dare?"

Laxus offered her a crooked grin, "Something like that."

"Then I'd be honored."

The two waltzed across the room to some sort of unheard tune. Natsu rolled his eyes with a huff, "He's too good."

"I can't believe he's handled it," Erza sighed. "Guess it's his turn then."

When the couple returned to the group, Laxus grinned, sending shivers down Lucy's spine. He was already enjoying this too much. "Alright, Iron Dragon." Gajeel huffed.

"Dare."

"I want you to compose a poem—"

"Easy. I compose songs all the time." Everyone winced.

"I wasn't finished," Laxus grinned. "I want you to compose a poem, for that one." He gestured to where Levy was sitting. Gajeel visibly paled.

"What?" Levy blinked, "Compose a poem for me?!"

"Yeah. That's my dare. I've got an even better truth lined up, so you better not switch it up. Or you'll be in trouble," Laxus grinned smugly. Lucy knew Levy had a huge crush on the iron dragon slayer, but she never imagined Laxus would have picked it out as well.

"Alright, fine," Gajeel grit his teeth, crossing his arms, and began, "Roses are red—"

"Lame," Laxus snorted, "That's not a _composition_. Everyone knows that one. I want you to preform _that composition! I_ _ **dare**_ _you._ " _That Composition? What does he mean?_ Lucy glanced back and forth between Laxus and Gajeel. The Lightning dragon slayer seemed to know something no one else did. Gajeel's eyes filled with fury, but Lucy knew he wasn't going to be so easily defeated.

"If that's what you want, Dreyar," he hissed, and then he glanced over at Levy, who was staring at him. He cleared his throat, and glanced away, staring off into the distance as he recited from memory,

" _Mysterious colors burn in sunsets_

 _Pinks, and purples, and flame._

 _They call to mind a wonder that lets_

 _My heart recall your name."_

The hall was silent. Gajeel refused to look anyone in the eye. _I didn't know Gajeel was a poet._ Lucy looked over at Levy again, to find her friend practically as red as a tomato.

"Gajeel!" The petite girl whispered, "That was beautiful."

"Alright! Gajeel! Hurry up! You get to ask someone something now!" Natsu shouted. Gajeel offered him a glare in response.

"Fine, Salamander. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! Ask me to run to the mountain and back. Or beat up Gildarts! Or—"

"I dare you to kiss Lucy."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe stopped beating at all. "Wwwwhat?!" Natsu glanced back and forth between Gajeel and Lucy with narrowed eyes. Then he shrugged.

"Easy enough!" He reached out to grab Lucy's shoulder, but Lucy pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Hey! Hold on a second, who said I agreed to this?!"

"I wasn't done anyways," Gajeel snickered, "Make it with tongue." There was a long moment of silence before Lucy screamed,

"What is wrong with you, you sicko-?!" And then Natsu's mouth was on hers and everything was happening at the speed of light. Their friends melted away, the guild hall melted away, all thoughts of dares melted away, and Lucy was left facing one truth: she _liked_ it. Natsu deepened the kiss and Lucy closed her eyes, leaning into it. They explored each other's mouths, and Lucy felt like she was drowning in the overstimulation of all her senses. She felt alive, so wildly alive. Natsu smelled and tasted like smoke, and the peppermint cookies Mira had served earlier. And then suddenly it was over, and everyone else appeared again, but the room was silent.

"Alright," Natsu whispered, his eyes not leaving Lucy's. Lucy could tell everyone else was staring in shock. "It's my turn again." Natsu didn't even glance around the room, "Lucy."

"Dare," Lucy murmured, breathless as Natsu leaned in closer.

"I dare you to kiss me again."

* * *

 **Reply to Review:**

 **MasterGildarts:** _Yay! I'm so glad you like it! This one was probably my favorite NaLu one, though maybe I'll say that about all of them. :D Thanks for the review!_


	4. On a Date (Gruvia)

"What are you thinking about?" Erza's voice broke Gray away from his thoughts and brought him to reality. It was late, and the guildhall was mostly empty. Mira was cleaning some of the dishes used that afternoon, and Gray was sitting at one of the tables with a mug of some sort of ale in his hands. Erza had suddenly sat down across from him. He could tell that she was serious about getting an answer, but he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been there.

"I…" He paused, gripping the handle of his mug tightly. Erza beamed, leaning over the table like she was ready for some conspiracy theory to pop out of Gray's mouth.

"Are you thinking about Juvia?" So she was fishing for a _specific_ answer. Gray glared. _Well, now I am_. Juvia's pretty smile came to mind. Not the crazy one that drove Gray up the wall. No. He recalled a specific moment, when he had caught the water mage sitting on the window ledge upstairs in the guild. She had been staring out the window at the city, and humming. He remembered her expression was so at peace, with a small smile, and her eyes had shimmered with something akin to warmth. He had often been visited by that vision in his dreams. Somehow Juvia managed to give him dreams of a better future, and nightmares both.

Erza crossed her arms, "When are you going to ask her out?"

"When she stops squealing every time she sees me," Gray huffed. "I don't like girls who are needy."

"Interesting…" Erza murmured, as if taking notes, "Then why do you think it is you've fallen in love with one?" The words stunned the ice mage, practically making him drop his mug.

"W-what?! In _love_?! What the hell made you think… that… that I'm _in love_ with her?!"

"Gray," Erza said firmly, her eyes as stone cold as iron. "Can you really truthfully say that you're not?" Gray could only stare at his friend. The silence between them stretched out, as he tried to come up with excuses, tried to find something nasty to say, but nothing came to mind. No, in fact, his heart was pounding in his chest. It seemed to be the only thing he could hear.

"That's what I thought," Erza smiled, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, "I'll ask again, why don't you set things straight? No one has _eternity_." Gray bowed his head, and gritted his teeth. If he told Juvia how he really felt about her, he expected that her behavior would only grow worse. That she would become even more needy, even more obsessive. But Erza wasn't wrong. He had realized, not long ago, that he had growing feelings for Juvia Lockser. Just her name set his heart off pounding, made his chest fill with warmth, with some unknown emotion. _In love with Juvia Lockser?!_ "No one has eternity," Erza whispered, again, "Not even you."

Gray stumbled to his feet, pushing his beer aside. His head was pounding. He couldn't believe he was actually entertaining the idea…

"Where are you going?" Erza asked. Gray shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged as he turned towards the door.

"To find Juvia."

* * *

The pitter-patter of rain on cobblestone was a familiar sound, and in that moment it almost brought a sort of peace to her. She sat on the steps to the Cathedral, her long blue curls held back in a ponytail. She held her hands out, watching as drops collected in her palms. The water was cool against her skin, the wind was picking up. She smiled up at the sky. She used to hate the rain, and then tolerate it, but now that she had seen blue sky—rain had become something of equal beauty.

"Juvia!" Pounding footsteps, and a voice, out of breath from running. _Gray-sama…?_ He was standing at the bottom of the steps, soaking wet, and shirtless. And when he finally caught his breath he looked up at her furious. "Come down from there." It was a command, not a request. Gray let out a deep sigh. "I've been looking for you for hours." He took one step up the stairs, only closing the distance between them by a foot. "Why weren't you at home?"

"Juvia wanted to sit in the rain," Juvia smiled, holding out her hands again. Gray seemed to pause at this, he looked flustered, his cheeks tainted pink. Possibly from the rain. "What is Gray-sama doing here?" She asked.

"I…" Juvia could see the hesitation in Gray's demeanor. His arms were crossed, he was biting his lower lip. "I came to ask if you'd like to…" He seemed to suddenly gain a burst of courage because his expression changed to determination, he clenched his fists, "Juvia Lockser! Will you have dinner with me sometime? A date!" Juvia was frozen in place like the words she had just heard had petrified her. She felt like she was drifting through a dream. _This can't be real_. There he was, her knight in shining armor, or—more often—no armor, waiting to hear a response that she had practiced over, and over again in front of the mirror, and she couldn't really find those rehearsed words for the life of her. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking. Now was her destined moment, her dream-come-true, and she was ruining because—

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"G-Gray…" And then she burst into tears. It was not the reaction either of them was expecting.

"Juvia!" Gray gaped, "What…? What's wrong with you?!" He wasn't angry, she could tell. He was just shocked. She could hear him climb a stair or two in her direction, "Hey, quit crying!"

"Juvia cannot! Juvia—" Before she could finish, Gray had grabbed her hand, and practically pulled her down the stairs into his embrace. She sobbed against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. As she breathed through the last of the tears, she finally managed to spit out an explanation, "Juvia is just… so happy," she whispered. "W-why…. What changed?"

"Erza," Gray sighed, brushing tears away from her cheeks, not that it mattered since both of them were soaking. "Erza said something stupid, about no one having eternity. Or something and…" He looked down at her, pure fury reflecting in his dark eyes. He gripped her shoulders as if she were his lifeline. "Juvia, I _can't_ lose you! You have to know…" Their eyes were locked for what felt like minutes, or hours. "…how I feel." Gray's heavy breathing slowed, and then, like magnetism, they were drawn to one another. Their lips met in a furious meld of passion. Pent-up emotions fueled them. Juvia let Gray take control. One hand cradled the back of her neck, pulling her as close as he could, the other pressed against her waist, so tightly that Juvia was sure she'd have bruises to prove it. But she didn't care. The way he tasted now, like whiskey and petrichor, like melting snow on the tongue, it was enough to draw all her thoughts away from the way he held her and straight to the way he kissed her. It was as if it was their last night on earth, and he was feverish for her touch. She was drowning in the rain, drowning in the cool sweetness of his mouth on hers.

It ended all too soon, and they stared breathlessly, and silently, inches apart. There was a touch of awe in Gray's eyes, a perfect replacement for the rage that had been there moments before. She could almost feel the electricity tingling between them. Their lips were just a hair's breadth apart, and Juvia was ready to close that distance again. She had tasted the forbidden fruit, and she _needed_ more.

"I…" Gray broke the silence, his hands trembling.

"W-what…what was that for?" Juvia whispered. It didn't seem that the ice mage really had an answer, but his eyes met hers and Juvia understood.

"You're mine," he whispered, and then his lips found her skin again, leaving a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth. Juvia trembled, her whole body ached for him. She wanted to shout it out to the world: _Yes! Yes! Juvia belongs to Gray-sama!_ But the words died in her throat. She knew him. He wouldn't like that. Gray was typically a man of subtlety. And for now, this was enough. When he released her from his arms he was his serious self again, offering her a firm frown. "Will you? Go out with me?" Juvia smiled, trying to contain the burning excitement within her. She brushed a hand through his soaking hair, and studied him for a moment longer before whispering,

"Yes."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MasterGildarts:** _Hehe! Gray knows Erza likes Jellalas much as Erza knows Gray needs to face his feelings for Juvia, as proven by this chapter. (And the Grand Magic Games ;P )_


	5. Kissing (Miraxus)

Mirajane blinked awake to warm, golden sunlight dancing through her open window, and a soft knocking at her door.

"Miraaa? Why's your door locked?! Come on! I know we were all up late celebrating at the guild last night, but we have to get over there! Don't you have to work this morning?" _Lisanna_. Mira groaned. Her head was pounding. How much did she have to drink last night? That was when she became very aware of the fact that she was not alone in her bed. Too nervous to turn and see who was with her, she managed to stammer out:

"Alright, Lisanna! I'm getting up! I'm getting up," if only to get her sister to _leave_ so she could deal with this.

"I really dislike your sister right now," a husky voice broke through Mira's thoughts. She knew that voice, and she turned to see him. Laxus Dreyar. The last person she had ever expected to find in her bed. The events of the night before came flooding back to her, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. Their eyes met, Mira's blue and Laxus' gray. Yeah, she remembered last night. She hadn't been able to keep her hands of him. It had been something he had said, and maybe the alcohol too. Now, he looked so perfect, framed by the sunlight, a strong arm wrapped around her. She felt so small and safe next to him. What a completely ridiculous concept. She couldn't help herself. She leaned over and kissed him. A chaste kiss. Just to remind herself what it felt like. _That's right._ His kisses were addicting, like a drug boiling through her system, like she couldn't get enough.

"Good morning," he murmured as she pulled away, his voice still deep and hoarse. She grinned, sitting up so she could lean over and kiss him again, deeper.

"Do you… remember last night…?" He questioned between kisses. Mira paused, realizing she was straddling him now, leaning over him like a hunter over prey.

"Yes," she said, appraising him with a satisfied smile. "And I don't regret a second of it."

"Good," Laxus grinned wickedly, before sitting up quickly and capturing her in another kiss. In the next few moments she was under him and he had taken control, slowly kissing his way down her neck to her chest.

" _Laxus_ …" she gasped, " _La—_ "

"Mira?" More knocking. Laxus let out a groan and rolled off her onto his back. Mira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes, Lisanna. I'm awake," she said.

"Are you getting ready?"

"Just… um… looking for my dress. I must have… um…" Mira quickly stood up. Actually, she honestly had no idea where her dress was. She tried to remember when they had thrown off their clothes last night, but she had been so focused on the way their bodies moved together… and…

"I can help you, if you'd like," Lisanna said from the other side of the door.

"Alright, just one second," Mira sighed, she turned back to Laxus who held a rather disgruntled expression.

"Have you forgotten about me? I thought you _didn't_ want Lisanna to know—"

"Get in the closet," Mira hissed, grabbing his arm to pull him up.

"What? Is there something wrong with your head-?"

"Trust me, it would be more out of character if I _didn't_ invite her to help. Closet. Now" Mira pushed him into her little closet, and they both fell against the back wall.

"Ouch,"Laxus groaned, and then he grinned, "Kinda tight, huh? Reminds me of being a teenager."

"I don't think we have time to relive those—" Before she could finish, Laxus' mouth was on hers again, and for half a second, she forgot herself.

"Mira?" Lisanna's voice again. Mira disentangled herself from the lightning dragon slayer.

"Stay quiet," she hissed, before shutting the closet door, "Yeah, sorry, Lisanna!" She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a light tank top before unlocking her door and letting her sister in.

"Why's your door locked anyways?" Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"I must've locked it on accident last night," Mira shrugged, kneeling on the floor to look under her bed for her clothes. Lisanna picked around the room with a sigh.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room, Mira?"

"Hey, we've been very busy the past few… weeks… and…" She trailed off, as her sister teasingly held up a very familiar pair of boxers.

"Ooh, Mira-nee, whose are these?" Mira felt her face go hot.

"Those… those… they must be Elfman's. Maybe they ended up in my laundry and…"

"Uh-huh…" Lisanna narrowed her eyes, tossing the boxers aside. "Oh! I found it." Lisanna held up Mira's dress, and Mira sighed with relief.

"Alright, good! I'll get dressed." She paused, waiting for Lisanna to leave, but the young woman crossed her arms,

"So who was it?"

"Who…?"

"Which of the guys did you have over last night? Was it someone in the guild? Yeah, it must've been. So, who was it?"

"Lisanna! Get out," Mira gasped, exasperated. She grabbed her sister's arm, and pulled her towards the door.

"Was it-?"

"Get out!" Mira gasped, slamming the door shut as she pushed her sister through, and locking it behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then opened the closet door. Laxus grinned when he saw her, and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her in and shutting the door behind him.

"Laxus, I have _work_ ," Mira groaned.

"Forget about it," Laxus growled, pushing her against the wall in the small space. Mira wanted to protest, but she was craving him again, like a drug. "Kiss me again."

She was more than happy to comply.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MasterGildarts:** _Seriously! I love Gray, though. I know he cares for people in his own way. :P Thanks for the review!_


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes (Gruvia)

_Ahh... sorry for the long wait. Haha! NaNoWriMo took up my entire life! Anyways. November is over and here's another oneshot with Gruvia! ;)_

* * *

"Alright, then!" Lucy huffed, glancing down at the map again. "We really should be going that way…" she gestured towards two peaks to their left. "I… think…." Gray rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Perfect. We're lost. Again."

"Hey, we've only been lost… maybe twice," Natsu frowned. "Since yesterday."

"We're _not_ lost!" Lucy gasped, "I just need to…" She turned the map again. And again.

"Gray," Erza snapped, "Your clothes." Gray glanced down and let out a groan.

"It's the snow! I'm telling you it… augh! Where did they go?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia waved, and then held out an article of clothing. "Juvia is sorry, but she could only catch Gray-sama's pants."

"Better than nothing, I guess," Gray sighed. He carefully took the pants from his girlfriend, and pulled them on while Natsu and Wendy tried to help Lucy with the map.

"Here!" Juvia smiled, holding out her hat. Gray blinked.

"What's that for?"

"To wear! Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to catch a cold!"

"I don't get cold," Gray snapped, "And I'm not wearing your hat! It probably won't fit me anyways."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped, reaching to put the blue, fur-lined hat on top of his head. "Please, put on the hat, it will be warm."

"I just said, I don't get cold!" Gray said, exasperated.

"Geez, you two are dating now and you're still fighting like normal."

"We don't fight!" Gray huffed, "We just…. This is completely unreasonable. Juvia, stop!"

"Gray-sama! Please, wear the hat! Please!" She gave him those puppy dog eyes again, but he was fortunate in that he could typically resist.

"You know as well as everyone else does that I don't get cold," he said.

"Gray, just put on the hat," Erza snapped, offering him the worst of her glares. Gray took a step back, and then glanced down at Juvia, who had that ridiculous love-sick smile on her face. She really was pretty, and the way her eyes shone when she smiled…

"Fine. I'll wear the hat."

"Yay!" Juvia leaned close to him, almost too close with her body pressed up against his, in order to set her precious hat snugly on top of his head.

"Ow, it's a little tight," Gray huffed.

"You look nice," Erza said, without even glancing his way.

"Gray-sama looks _darling_!" Juvia smiled, clasping her hands together. Natsu glanced up from his map and burst out laughing. That sickly obnoxious laugh that made Gray want to punch his lights out.

"AHA! AHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A DOLL!" He clutched his stomach with one arm and pointed at Gray with the other. "AHA!"

Lucy giggled, "Well, he _does_ look cute." This yanked Natsu's gaze towards his girlfriend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia drew Gray's attention away from the scene. Her cheeks were bright pink as she reached up to straighten her hat again. "Does it feel warm?" She brushed some of his dark hair away from his eyes. Gray felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Yeah. I guess. No. It doesn't matter." And that was the end of their conversation.

Juvia was a fanatic. That was a fact. Maybe it had something to do with a desperate need to make sure that everyone knew Gray was hers. Gray wasn't sure, and he didn't care. It was the way she was when it was just the two of them, especially at home. He never went to her apartment, because she stayed at Fairy Hills. They had tried that once, but even there Juvia had acted clingy and obsessed, knowing others were just around the corner.

No, things were better at Gray's place, where Juvia was quiet, thoughtful, where she was gentle and almost subtle. The mission had gone well, and Juvia's hat had been set aside for the warmth of his home. They had stayed up late into the evening celebrating their success. Gray woke up the next morning to silence, and an empty bed. He sat up, blinking in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Juvia?" He whispered. She never left before saying good morning, offering a kiss, maybe more. "Juvia?" He heard the shuffle of feet and was immediately ready for whoever came through the doorway to his bedroom. This was too odd. Juvia almost never woke up before—

"Gray?" Juvia yawned as she stepped in. "Sorry. Juvia woke up so early…" Gray glanced at her once and felt his cheeks burn with a blush. She hadn't gotten dressed yet. Instead, she was wearing his jacket, and _only_ his jacket. Her hair was down, her expression relaxed. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"J…" He hesitated, furious at his own emotions raging within him. "My… Juvia, my coat."

"Oh!" Juvia blushed, "Sorry, Gray-sama! Juvia… Juvia just wanted something to wear and—" Gray stood, sheets still tangled around his waist, and reached out to gently take her hand, "—I… Gray?" He looked her up and down, admiring every curve, every flawless detail. He wasn't a man of many words. Generally, he spoke in actions, but here he was: awestruck by Juvia Lockser.

"You're _beautiful_ ," he whispered, and then he offered her a chaste kiss, a simple peck on the lips really, but Juvia knew that every kiss meant something to him. Her cheeks were a bright pink now.

"Thank you," she whispered. Gray smiled, tracing his thumb down her jaw.

"I love you." It was the first time he had ever said those three words. He had always meant it, with every kiss and with every lingering touch. _Love through actions._ But now, it seemed so important to say it aloud. He saw tears catch at the corners of Juvia's eyes, her hand cupped his cheek. She was shaking.

"Gray…" she laughed a little, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "And Juvia…. Juvia loves Gray too!" Gray pulled Juvia against his chest in an embrace, holding her tightly, burying his face into her hair. She was sobbing now, clinging to him.

"Quit crying," he laughed a little, holding her close, "There's nothin' to cry about."

"I'm just so happy," Juvia sniffed. Gray gently pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Hey," he smiled, "You look really good in that jacket, yeah?"

Juvia sighed, taking a step away, a little mischievous smile on her lips, "Yes. Maybe, though, Gray-sama would think Juvia looks better without _anything on_." Gray blinked, feeling another rush of warmth come to his face,

"Hey! That was not what I was suggesting at all," he gasped, as Juvia slipped her arms from the coat and let it fall to the floor, "But…" he chuckled, shaking his head, "I guess you couldn't say that I'm opposed to the idea." He pulled his girlfriend in for a sweet, gentle kiss. It said the same as all the others. _I love you._ And again as he lifted her back into bed: _Juvia, I love you_. He knew she understood. He was a man of few words, and that was okay with her.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **MasterGildarts:** _Ahhh, yessss! I love Miraxus! They're super cute. Glad you like them too! :D_


	7. Costumes (Miraxus)

"This is the greatest idea I have ever had!" Lucy had her arms wrapped tightly around her fire-brained boyfriend. The two were dressed in matching masquerade costumes. "You're so cute! This masquerade is going to be amazing!"

"I'm not _cute!"_ Natsu protested. "I'm a dragon!" He pulled his mask down over his eyes. It was a perfect paper-mache mask, painted red and gold, with dragon-like scales etched around the eyes, and fake rubies in the corners. Natsu was decked out in an outfit to match his mask, red with gold trim.

"I'm sorry. You're very handsome, and quite fierce." Lucy, his girlfriend, wore a matching outfit, but her primary color was gold, and her mask was etched with gold feathers. Painted feathers had been glued to the edges of her mask. _A phoenix and a dragon._ For a moment Laxus was almost jealous. Whoever had made the mask Natsu was wearing was a talented artist, and a dragon mask would have been really cool. He turned away from the couple, deciding that he was happy with his decision. The Lion masquerade mask that he wore over his eyes fit perfectly. He had been struck by the power that had gone into the design, the way the Lion's mane was shaped like the rays of the sun, and made a halo around the top part of the proud creature's head. It had been a little trickier to find an outfit that he thought went as well with the majesty that the mask portrayed, but in the end he had settled on a gold and white suit. He had never really been sure about how well white suited him, now it was too late to turn back.

The guildhall had been decked out for the celebrations, lanterns and string lights were hanging across the ceiling. Tables had been pushed aside to make room for dancing. A huge feast had been set up by the bar. Everyone was laughing and talking. Despite the masks, it was hard _not_ to recognize guildmates when you saw them. Laxus caught sight of Elfman in one corner, his mask was dark, shaped like a bear's head. He was talking to Evergreen, who's mask shimmered in the light like pastel colors of the rainbow. _A Bear and a Fairy. What a pair._ On the dance floor, Laxus noted Happy and Carla. Happy was wearing a fish mask of all things, blue with bright scales. His dance partner wore a white feathered mask. Maybe a dove. The exceed looked rather silly with masks on. _Maybe we all look ridiculous,_ Laxus made his way over towards the feast, but stopped in his tracks when he saw _her_. Long white locks framed the pale white mask of a cat. He saw the touch of a smile on her lips, and blue eyes shining from behind her mask. Her simple white dress was sleek, tight against her curves, and to the floor, with two slits on either side. He could see she was wearing tall heels. Like a pale lioness, she stalked her way down the stairs, and then locked eyes with him. That innocent smile that he knew too well, for some reason nearly knocked him to his knees tonight.

"Laxus? Is that you?" Mirajane waved a little as she approached. "I thought I recognized you!"

"Mira," he tried not to smile, but it was to no avail, "You're a lioness?"

"No!" She giggled, pointing to the pointed ears on her mask, "Close! But I'm a cat! I love your lion mask! It's beautiful." She paused, gently brushing a hand across his shoulder. "You look _very_ good in white and gold." Then she laughed again, gesturing to her dress, "I guess we match!"

"Yeah, I guess we do," Laxus nodded. On his other side, Gray, wearing a white fox's mask, had come to ask Juvia to dance. She smiled below the spotted mask of a seal, and they moved out onto the dance floor. "Hmm…" Laxus glanced back at Mirajane. "You wanna dance?" Mira's eyes lit up.

"I'd like that a lot!" Laxus took the lead, taking Mirajane's hand in his and leading her out to the floor. Laxus wasn't _typically_ one for dancing, and everyone in the guild knew that. Everyone also knew that Mira loved dancing. And Laxus, well, he had never admitted to himself, but he realized now, staring down at her through their animal masks, that he was in love with Mirajane Strauss.

"Yo, Laxus!" Natsu called, as he was being dragged out onto the dance floor by his girlfriend, " _You're_ dancing?!" Laxus ignored the fire-brained boy, and turned back to the beautiful woman in front of him. She gently entwined little fingers with his big ones, and rested a warm hand against the white and gold of his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, anyways," Mira smiled, "I know you don't dance very much, but I always feel so much happier when I'm with you."

"What does that mean?" He said as he led Mira in the waltz. She beamed up at him,

"I really care about you, Laxus! I would have found someone else to dance with eventually but it wouldn't be the same."

They finished one dance, and Laxus expected Mirajane to want another, but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on, lion! I have to show you something." Laxus stumbled after her. _Where in the world is this woman taking me?_ They emerged on the balcony overlooking the city. Mira, laughing, her mask askew. She let go of his hand to sit on the railing.

"What are we doing up here?" Laxus frowned. Mira smiled.

"Catching some alone time, for a few minutes," Mira traced a line in the stone of the railing and then stood. "I missed you, while you were gone."

"It was an easy job," Laxus shrugged, "No problem. You could have gotten it done easy too…" He trailed off, seeing her expression. "I… missed you too." It was so foreign to him. He had never been one for affection—really, but Mira… Mira was special. Mira was _everything_ to him, and she craved affection. She reached out to grasp his hand, and they stood there, facing each other, hand-in-hand, for a long moment before he cupped her cheek and closed the distance between them to kiss her.

"I wish we could do that whenever we wanted," Mira breathed. Laxus was glad they couldn't. He wasn't sure he could handle the onslaught of attention. "I'm just not sure… how everyone would react. To us being together."

"Most of the relationships in my family have ended in tragedy," Laxus laughed humorlessly. Then he sighed, his hand still warming Mira's cheek, "But, listen, I'd take a chance on you, over and over again, demon," he whispered. Mira smiled, resting her hand on his. He was too scared to say those words, the words that he knew his heart beat out just for her, but he could see in her eyes. Somehow she knew.

"I love you," she murmured, tracing her thumb across his jaw. "I love you, Laxus Dreyar, and I wish I could yell it at the top of my lungs to the whole world right now!" She threw her arms out and spun in a circle, staring up at the stars.

"Mira…" He shook his head.

"I know… no one knows… no one _can_ know. It would just be awkw–"

"Everyone already does." Laxus and Mira turned to face _Erza._ The warrior was in a beautiful gown, and her mask was decorated in flowers, of all things.

"Going for the innocent look, Titania?" Laxus grinned, almost amused by her mask. Erza's lips twisted in a menacing smile,

"Flowers are interesting. Haven't you ever been _poisoned,_ Laxus?"

"Wait! But, Erza! What do you mean everyone already knows?" Mira gasped.

"Exactly what it sounds like I mean. None of us are _stupid._ We've seen you sneaking around, exchanging glances," she laughed, "And Lisanna's been talking about some late night guest you've had recently."

" _Lisanna!_ " Mira gasped. Laxus burst out laughing.

"Guess they saw through our ruse."

"Well, we haven't exactly… we didn't _mean_ to hide it from anyone!" Mira choked, "We just thought it would be too awkward!"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Erza shrugged, "I understand better than you can know. But you two are missing the party!" Mira shook her head.

"I can't believe everyone knew!"

"Well, maybe everyone except Natsu," Erza smiled, leaning on the railing of the balcony and looking out over the city. "You two should go back to the party."

"What about you, Erza?" Mira frowned.

"I just needed some air," Erza said, "I'll be back soon enough." Mira took Laxus' hand and led him back down the stairs.

"Wait, wait, Mira…" Halfway down Laxus stopped, pausing in the middle of the stairs. Mira looked up at him in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I… just had to tell you," He leaned over to kiss her again, their masks gently bumping as he drowned in her scent. In the dim light of the stairway, he managed to whisper: "I love you too."


	8. Shopping (Jerza)

The tiny apartment that Jellal had been staying in was empty. Erza hadn't expected anything less. Jellal was one to come and go. He had probably recently taken on some sort of mission or quest with his guild. Though he was gone, and she was used to it, Erza still found herself aching for his presence. She wished, desperately, that things could be different. She drifted through the one room that he had called home for some time now. She had always been so happy to join him there. She remembered sitting on the mattress, watching him open the window, and then turn to her with a smile.

 _"Guess this is it…home."_

Now, she ran her fingers of the sill with a sigh, and turned back to the corner of the room that Jellal used as a little kitchen. The cupboards were empty. Erza stared into the empty shelves, her thoughts running a mile a minute, her heart pounding. When Jellal gets back, there won't be any food for him! She couldn't let that happen. She was going to fill these cupboards, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Erza had gathered most of the essentials–vegetables, flour, rice, whatever else she could think of. She had decided it would be good enough when she stumbled across a fruit stand, and red caught her eye. Strawberries.

"Of course!" she whispered. I'll bake a cake! And when Jellal comes home he'll have something sweet waiting for him!" She knew Jellal exhausted himself far too often. A cake would re-energize him.

"The strawberries have caught your eye?" An elderly woman broke Erza out of her thoughts, and Erza nodded.

"Yes–!"

"Yes, I–!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she glanced up at the figure who had spoken at the same moment she had, and was lost in his eyes. "J-J-Jellal! What…?!"

"Erza…" he whispered, his voice barely audible above the sounds of the market. He was unmoving, but there was an expression on his face that made Erza's cheeks grow hot.

"Jellal! What are you doing here! I was at your apartment last night and you weren't home! I thought you'd gone out on a mission or… a quest… or–"

"I came home late," he smiled, "Decided to go shopping this morning after I realized I was out of food." He held up his basket of fresh foods, and then gestured towards the fruit, "The strawberries remind me of you, Erza." He was blushing. Erza shook her head, still a little in awe of what was happening.

"But, Jellal! I bought all of this for you!" She held up her basket with wide eyes, and Jellal glanced over her again before he burst out laughing.

"Good," he smiled, turning back towards the strawberries, "Now we'll just have something to share."

* * *

They made it back to his little apartment before noon. Jellal set all the groceries down on his little counter and the flopped back onto his mattress with a sigh.

"Good to be home?" Erza smiled, grabbing a strawberry from her own supply and sitting down next to him on the floor. Jellal shook his head, a small smile barely visible.

"This isn't home without you, Erza," he said, sitting up a little. Erza was carefully plucking the leaves of the bright red berry in her hand when he caught her eye. _We're just friends._

 _"We're just friends,"_ she had explained to him when he had first moved in. _"It's alright. We're just friends."_ Who had she been trying to convince? The way he was looking at her now. She tore her gaze back to the fruit in her hands, green leaves plucked away. She took a bite, savoring the sweetness melting against her tongue. She could hear his voice, echoing in her head, _"They remind me of you."_

The way he looked now, sprawled across his messy bed, sunlight dappling his hands and his face with spots like honey, she wanted to forget everything she had said before. _We're not just friends._ And they never had been.

"Erza…" he sighed, "I missed you." She brushed her fingers through his hair, touching his cheek as he leaned closer, their heartbeats in unison.

"I've always missed you," she said, leaning over him. "Jellal, I…" There was desperation in his eyes, and he surged forward, stealing a kiss. She melted against his touch, pulling him closer by his collar, cradling the back of his neck with one hand. She hadn't been expecting this, but she realized now it was exactly what she wanted, or needed, or both. When he pulled away his cheeks and lips were red, and he shook his head with a small smile,

"You taste like strawberries."


	9. Caring for the Sick One (Gajevy)

"Levy-chan!" Lucy waved from where she was sitting, closer to the entrance of the guildhall. Levy glanced up from her book, her friend was grinning from ear to ear. "Gajeel is back!" _Gajeel_. It had been a long time since the dragon slayer had left for his most recent job. Levy hadn't seen him in six weeks, at least. She didn't need Lucy to tell her. She recognized Gajeel's silhouette in the entrance to the guild. It was one of those rare days that Jet and Droy weren't following her every move, so she closed her book and stood to greet the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel looked frustrated and exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had quite a few scrapes across his cheek, and up and down his arms. His hair and clothes were disheveled. But when he saw Levy he almost smiled.

"Gajeel," Levy beamed, "I'm glad you're back!"

The dragon slayer shrugged, "Guess it's good to be back." Levy was caught of guard a little, and Gajeel took the opportunity to make his way towards the bar. Gajeel's voice had sounded funny, hoarse… thick… Something weird was going on. She followed the dragon slayer, Mirajane was already serving him a drink.

"How was your job, Gajeel?" She beamed. Mira was always so cheerful. Gajeel took the mug of ale, and shook his head.

"Fine." That same voice.

"Gajeel…?" Levy frowned, reaching out with a shaking hand to touch his shoulder. He shrugged away from her touch. "If something's wrong–"

"'m fine!" Gajeel mumbled, violently marching towards the doors with his mug. Levy gazed after him, his movements, watching him go. Gajeel…

"It's better if you don't go after Gajeel." Lily spoke up from where he sat at a table with Happy and Carla.

"But…" Levy whispered.

"Gajeel's been feeling sick since we finished the job, but he doesn't want to talk about it. I tried already. Just let him be."

As the doors shut behind the iron dragon slayer, Levy turned away from Lily, and back towards where her books were resting on one of the tables in the guildhall. She would listen to the exceed for now. Gajeel was not one to draw attention to himself for something as small as a cold. She would let him rest.

* * *

It was late when Levy finally decided to head home. She slipped her books back into her book bag, and waved goodbye to Mira, who was still cleaning up. There was hardly anyone left in the guildhall. It was dark when she slipped out of the front doors, she could see the stars shining in the navy blue sky, and just beyond the buildings of Magnolia she could make out the crescent moon.

As she moved out into the street she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Who's there?!" She spun around to face the crouching figure and was met with the dark eyes of Gajeel Redfox. "Gajeel!" She gasped. He was shaking, leaning against the wall of a building across from the guild. She dashed over to his side, and when she was closer she could see the sheen of sweat on his face, and the dark circles under his eyes. "Gajeel!" She grabbed his arm, letting him rest some of his weight on her shoulder.

"No…" he managed to mumble, "Levy…?" Levy pressed her free hand against his forehead and shook her head,

"You're burning up!" She choked, "You need to be in bed!" There was no way she was going to get him all the way to his home like this. She glanced back towards the guild. "Come with me," she clutched his arm, "We'll get you into a bed." Gajeel only moaned in response, as Levy carefully led him back across the street and towards the guildhall.

Mira was still putting away the last of the clean mugs. She looked up when the doors opened. "Levy! Gajeel!" She set aside her towel and quickly dashed across the guild.

"Help me get him into one of medic beds," Levy huffed, reaching up to press a hand once again to Gajeel's forehead, "He has a raging fever!" Mira took Gajeel's other arm and together she and Levy managed to get him to a bed in the corner of their little hospital wing.

"How long has he been like this?" Mira questioned as Levy carefully pulled the sheets up to Gajeel's chest.

"I don't know," she sighed, "He wasn't himself when he came home from his job."

"I'll go get some water," Mira sighed, "You stay here with him." She hurried out leaving Levy alone with the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered. She was scared, less for him because she knew he was strong. She knew he could make it. She was scared because of the wild feelings bubbling in her core. Emotions she had kept hidden so well were raging, and she found herself reaching out to entwine her fingers with his. He was still conscious, his breath coming in shuddering gasps, and when she took his hand it tightened around hers.

"Levy…?"

She breathed a sigh in relief and leaned closer."It's alright, Gajeel, you just have a fever. You need to rest. Tomorrow we'll get you some medicine." She brushed her free hand across his forehead, and he sighed. She could see him visibly relax, his shoulders had been so tense, but his hand stayed firm in hers. He glanced over to her, his gaze lingering on her, and he smiled a little,

"I have the worst headache."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "You need sleep." He shook his head, gently squeezing her hand.

"You're doing wonders–better than any medicine could," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Levy felt her cheeks go hot, and she averted her eyes, trying to look at _anything_ else. "Hey," Gajeel breathed, he hesitated before laughing a little and then breaking into a cough.

"You need to rest, Gajeel–!" Levy gasped.

"Hey, listen. I'm tryin' to… Listen. Thanks." The room fell silent. Levy stared at Gajeel, their eyes locked, she felt her face grow hot again.

"I… I would do this for anyone!" She managed to spit out, and then she wanted to kick herself. _What a stupid thing to say!_ "B-but…" she hesitated, those raging feelings felt like they were gnawing their way to the surface. " _You're_ not just anyone." Her statement was also met with silence, and in the next second Mira hurried in with a glass of water.

"You need to stay hydrated," she said, passing Levy the water, "I have to finish cleaning up."

"You can go home after, Mira," Levy smiled, she knew she was still blushing, "We can handle it here."

"Alright! Sleep well, Gajeel! I hope you feel better tomorrow!" She waved quickly and then made her way back down to the guildhall. Gajeel sat up, and Levy offered him a nervous smile, before passing him the glass of water. What would he say if she let these feelings go, let them burst like fireworks, pour out of her soul like rivers running down from the mountains? _Gajeel_.

"What?" His rough voice broke her free of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're starin'," he said, frowning.

"S-sorry!" She gasped, quickly looking away. _What am I going to do?!_ Lucy had been so insistent. _"Tell him!"_ she has giggled when Levy had told her about her crush. _I can't tell him_. Levy looked up at the sound of the glass being set aside.

"You should head home," Gajeel said, "I'll be fine… now." _I have to set aside these feelings for now! Gajeel is sick! All that matters is helping him get better!_

"R-right! If you're sure that you'll be alright!" Levy smiled.

"I'll be fine," Gajeel shrugged, and then slowly laid back down, dropping back onto his pillow. "Just need rest." Levy let out a deep sigh and stood from her seat.

"I'll bring some medicine tomorrow," she said, as Gajeel closed his eyes. She hesitated, her thoughts at war with each other. _Now. Do it now._ She started towards the door, but the warm, bubbling emotions in her heart brought her to a stop. _Now._ She turned to face him. She rested a hand against his cheek, and his eyes snapped open before she leaned over and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss against his forehead.

When she pulled away she immediately turned towards the door, too red in the face to look him in the eyes. His voice came in a stutter, he was _flustered_ , "W-what was that… what was that for?!"

And she could only smile. He was _flustered_. "Goodnight, Gajeel!" She whispered, making her way towards the door frame.

"W-what…?! Levy…" A long pause, before a gentle: "Goodnight."

Levy walked home, more like _flew_ home her steps were so light, and she couldn't stop smiling.


	10. Hair (Jerza)

Erza was alone on the balcony, watching lights flicker in Magnolia and in the sky. Beyond the city she could see the moon reflecting on the surface of water. It was a clear, _warm_ night. She glanced back towards the stairs to the festivities that were taking place downstairs. Once she was sure she was alone, she hopped up onto the stone railing towards the side of the balcony, and pulled herself up onto the roof of the guild. She straightened her sleek red dress, and flower-adorned mask. There, at the peak of the roof, was his silhouette. She made her way up the slope, the colors of his clothes and his hair became more visible under the white light of the moon.

"Jellal," she smiled, despite herself. She was glad to see him, _so_ glad.

"Erza," his gaze wandered over her figure, and his lips turned up in his own smile. Erza sat down next to him, looking out over the city, and laughed a little when she saw his mask.

"What's this?" She smiled, tweaking it a little.

"My mask. It _is_ a masquerade after all. You have flowers. Mine is meant to be a starry sky." Erza brushed her thumb across his cheek, they were so close she could feel his warmth.

"It looks good on you," Erza smiled, glancing away and back up towards the sky. She felt Jellal reach out and run his fingers through her hair near her mask, brushing his thumb against her jaw.

"Hey, I've missed talking to you," he whispered, and she couldn't help but grin, turning back towards him.

"I… I've missed you too." They let the silence envelop them, and the stars be their voices in the night. Jellal played with the tips of Erza's hair, and Erza relished in his touch, leaning closer to him.

"Jellal?" Just as their eyes met again there was an explosion somewhere above them, and their gazes were drawn back to the sky.

"The fireworks," Jellal smiled, and then he stood and held out his hand.

"What…?"

"Isn't everyone else dancing?" She felt her heart leap, and she reached out to grab his hand. He pulled her close, and under the fireworks they danced on the roof.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what else to say. What else could she say? _That I love him. That I wish it could always be like this._

"Your hair," Jellal smiled, spinning her once. Under the light of the fireworks she could see him more clearly. His eyes shone under his midnight blue mask, his lips turned up in a small smile. "It's like a halo. Under the fireworks it almost glows." He paused, "You're like a saint, Erza. You've always been like a saint." Erza pulled away, and then laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no. Jellal, no one's a saint, not me, not you, not even Wendy. We all face our demons, and we try to face them alone." She hesitated, and then caught his eyes, under the last dying breath of the final explosion, "It doesn't have to be that way, Jellal. We don't have to be alone." The final explosion, and Jellal surged forward with its report. They were barely a breath away, and Erza whispered, " _You_ don't have to be alone." She remembered the grand magic games, she remembered their meetings then, in secret. She remembered the seaside, and the way he had almost kissed her, the way her breath had caught in her throat. She remembered wanting him, more than anything else in the world, and here he was, like they were caught frozen in time, like they were under a spell to prevent them from ever knowing each other fully and perfectly.

She broke it. She shattered the walls of the curse, pulling him-by his collar- through that one inch of emptiness that kept them separate for so long, and pressing a kiss to his lips. Their masks bumped and were sent askew, Jellal was rigid at first, and then-like a shock of electricity-he became alive and hungry for her. One hand gripped the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair, and he deepened the kiss, gently biting her lip, surging forward with a fire she had never felt before.

When they separated, silence enveloped them once again in their breathlessness. _What do we do now_? They had crossed a line, and there was no returning to the other side.

"Stay," Erza whispered, "Stay with me, Jellal." He hesitated, turning away from her gaze and staring out over the city, hands in his pockets, isolated. "You don't have to decide now," Erza said, "I want you to know, I care about you. I…" _Say it, Erza_. "More than anyone else!" Jellal smiled, fixing his mask, and he glanced back over to her.

"I care about you too." He reached out and took her hand, and she knew he would think about it, maybe even consider it seriously, and that was enough for now.


	11. Coffee or Tea (Gruvia)

Juvia woke to the blinding light of the sun stealing its way through the cracks in the curtains. Her boyfriend was sprawled across the majority of the bed, but he was awake, gently twirling a lock of her hair around his thumb. When she blinked away, and her eyes met his, he smiled, and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Gray," she breathed in the silence. Sometimes she still wondered how in the world she had been lucky enough to get to wake up by his side every morning.

Gray groaned, sitting up, and stretching, before pulling himself out of bed and pulling on some pants. "Guess I'll make some coffee." Juvia sat up, but hesitated, and then spoke words that she had been dreading to speak for several days—full coffee cups left to go cold on the kitchen counters.

"Juvia will have tea, if its not too much trouble."

"Too much trouble? Nah," Gray waved his hand and pulled on a loose shirt, before wandering towards their bedroom door. It took him a moment, but he was just about to exit when he froze. _"Why_?" He turned to look at his girlfriend, unsure, worried. "Is something wrong? You don't want coffee?" Juvia hugged her knees, her fingers were holding to each other so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Juvia…" she sighed, "J-Juvia cannot have coffee anymore."

"What do you mean? If this is about what Wendy said about coffee being poison–"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Juvia _can't_ have coffee anymore, Gray-sama." She rested her chin on her knees, trying to avoid his gaze. What would he say? What would he think? These thoughts spurred worry on. She tried not to be anxious. _Gray loves Juvia. He wouldn't…_

"Why can't you have coffee?" Gray whispered, clutching the doorknob on their bedroom door like it was his lifeline.

"Juvia learned," she replied, "That Juvia is going to have Gray-sama's baby." It was the longest, most strained moment of her life. She could practically see the color drain from Gray's face.

"W-what…."

"Juvia is pregnant," she added, as if trying to clear up what she meant, "Juvia is… _pregnant._ " She was only just coming to grips with the reality herself, how could she expect him to accept–?

"You're telling me," Gray said, swaying a little in the doorway, "That I… I am going to be a father?" Juvia could only nod. Gray moved like a zombie, slowly, the few steps it took from the door way to reach the bed, and he climbed across till he was hovering over her. She couldn't recognize his expression, it was closed off, distant. He reached out with a trembling hand to touch her shoulder, and then he pulled her into a tight embrace, dropping his head against her chest.

His whole body was trembling, she could feel the tears roll down from his cheeks and hit her breasts. He murmured against her skin. "I can't…. I can't… I can't be a father! I can't be a father!" His breath came in gasps. She held him close, her heart practically breaking, running her fingertips through his hair.

"Gray," she whispered. He glanced up, eyes wide and watery. She could see fear there, fear that she recognized immediately. Fear of failure. "Juvia will be with Gray," she smiled, brushing her hand against his cheek, "Juvia and Gray will do this together!" She took his hand and pressed it against her lower abdomen, where she knew their baby was growing. _Their_ baby. "Gray and Juvia's baby," she whispered. "They're going to be beautiful, and smart, and stubborn… And Juvia and Gray-sama are going to love them with every breath!" A hint of a smile touched Gray's lips,

"I'm sorry," he said, his hand still resting against her middle, "I'm sorry, Juvia, you're right." He shook his head with a laugh, and pulled her into another embrace.

"Gray-sama will be a good father," Juvia whispered against his ear with a smile.

He shook his head, "I don't know about that, but…. I love you." Those words came so easily now, and when he sat back to really _see_ her, he felt his heart swell with that emotion. "I love you, Juvia. And because of that, I think I can do anything." He entwined his fingers with hers, and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. Juvia could see he was still afraid. She _knew_ him, but together they could be brave. Yes, there was fear in his eyes, but there was determination. He laughed a little, "This kid's gonna be lucky as hell to have a mother like you. Maybe that'll make up for me being a dad, huh?"

"Gray," Juvia shook her head, "Gray will be a wonderful father. Juvia can see it in his eyes." She brushed her thumb across his cheek and he kissed her forehead, slipping out of bed.

"Okay, tea?"

"Tea," Juvia smiled.


	12. Cooking (Jerza)

Erza leaned against the counter of her little kitchen, thoughtlessly sending a knife through an array of carrots, slicing thinly. Her mind was wandering, her thoughts were far away from her dinner, far away from her home. _"I care about you too_." Jellal's words echoed in her mind, on repeat. What in the world was she thinking? A long time ago they had played truth and dare at the guild and she had admitted to everyone that she was in love with Jellal, but Jellal was never home. He hadn't been home then. He didn't know.

A rapping and tapping at her window brought her thoughts back to reality. She set aside her knife and moved across her little living space to the large window, throwing open the drapes and lifting the window open with one hand. She leaned out, looking down at where Jellal was reaching down to pick up another pebble.

"You've done it, Jellal," she grinned, resting her chin in her hands. "You've dragged me into a sappy teenage romance novel."

When Jellal looked up, and their eyes met, he smiled, "You know that's been my goal all along, Erza." The way he looked outside under the moon and stars, like a romantic idiot, god she wanted to kiss him.

"Can't you just use the door?" She asked. Jellal shrugged,

"Definitely not as fun. Lucky for me you've got a great climbing tree." He made his way up, branch by branch, until he made it to the large branch just above her window, and he dropped down into her apartment. She crossed her arms, a little amused, and shook her head.

"One day you're going to get yourself killed," she glanced over his figure under a tight shirt. He was lean and tall, but he was strong, and he was _here_. How long had he been away this time? "I missed you." She almost surprised herself by letting the words bounce free of her lips. Jellal replied by wrapping her in an embrace. She felt warm and safe in his arms, and she let out a sigh, gripping his shirt with his hands, wishing she could feel this way all the time.

"What are you cooking?" Jellal murmured in her ear. She pulled away, remembering her abandoned vegetables.

"Soup. For dinner." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Will you… stay?"

"For dinner?" He smiled, reaching out to clasp her hand with his, "with you? Every day, if I could."

"Alright," she beamed, "Let me finish making it then."

"I'll help, if you'd like." She eyed him warily, and he laughed, "It's not like I'm going to poison you, Erza."

"Have you _tried_ your cooking?"

"Alright, alright. I'll just finish chopping the vegetables." They took their places out the counter, silently finishing the preparations for dinner, their shoulders brushing.

"It just needs to simmer now," Erza sighed, as she added the last of the vegetables to the pot. Jellal collapsed onto one of the stools at the counter with a sigh, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you remember the masquerade? When we were on the roof?"

"Yes," Erza smiled, leaning against the counter across from him.

"You told me that I didn't ever have to be alone. You asked me to stay with you. Do you remember that?"

"Of course, I do," Erza whispered, "And I still mean every word. I've _missed_ you."

Jellal sighed, and Erza saw relief etched in his features. "I want to stay, Erza," he said, looking down at his hands, "I want to stay with you." The breath she didn't know she had been holding was released, and she leaned as far as she could across the counter to press a kiss to his lips, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. She loved him. She pulled away, their lips still brushing, her body pressed against the hard granite of the counter top.

"I love you," she whispered the words against his lips, but he heard them, and he stood suddenly, increasing their distance. She slowly stood blinking up at him. Had she broken the spell? Said it too soon? The way he was staring at her…

He came around the counter, and stood in front of her, their barrier gone. "Say it again." His words echoed in silence. The soup was boiling on the stove. Erza ignored it.

"Jellal Fernandes. I'm in love with you," she breathed. He choked on… she wasn't sure. A laugh or a sob? Or both? And then he pulled her into his arms, against his chest, kissing her like it was their last night on earth, like the soup wasn't boiling over on the stove, like he couldn't get enough of her taste—cinnamon and strawberries. She closed her eyes. The kiss spoke to her, in every way that it should. He loved her. He loved her, just like she loved him. His fingers traced down her side, to her hip, sending electricity up her spine, and when he pulled away, putting distance between their mouths, it was all too soon.

"What…" she was breathless, the soup was still boiling over, she was blind to it, "What does that mean?" She asked as if she didn't know, as if the kiss didn't speak for itself, as if he hadn't touched her very soul.

"Don't you know?" He smiled, running his thumb across her lower lip, her breath hitched at his touch. "I love you, Erza. I always have." She felt heat rising to her cheeks, and she buried her face in his shoulder. He laughed, cradling her against him. And then the world came crashing back down on them, and reality permeated their bubble of timelessness.

"The soup's boiling over," he said, and Erza nearly jumped. Of _course,_ she knew that it had been! It had been boiling over since he kissed her! She had _known_ that it was boiling… She yanked away from his embrace to rush to turn off burner and yank the pot away from the mess she had made.

"I think dinner's burned," she frowned, scraping the bottom of the pot with a wooden spoon. Jellal laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets go out to eat," he smiled, holding out his hand. Erza shook her head with a huff, she should have paid more attention, all their work was ruined. But seeing his smile, seeing the light in his eyes, seeing the way he held himself around her….

"Alright." She said, taking his hand, "Let's go."


	13. Washing Dishes (Miraxus)

The guild was practically empty. In one corner, Lucy and Natsu were planning for their next job—or rather what they would do with the money next. In another, Gajeel and Levy were having a heated discussion… or rather, Levy was talking excitedly about some sort of script, and Gajeel was listening intently, his eyes never leaving the girl's passionate expression. Mira was finishing with the cleaning, washing one mug at a time and setting it aside gently. She was exhausted. For some reason this had been a particularly long day. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. She had been having nightmares lately. Another mug. And then the squeak of a stool being pulled back and someone slipped into one of the many empty seats at the bar.

"What can I get for–" she stopped when she saw her newest costumer. "Laxus!" Relief, that she didn't know she needed, flooded through her, and her shoulders relaxed. He looked tired, but not too shabby for a guy returning from a tough S-Class quest. He smiled when he saw her, and she had missed that smile. She set aside another mug before leaning over the bar to wrap him in a hug.

"Mira–"

"It's no use! I've missed you," she laughed, running her fingers through his hair, resting her chin on his head. The lightning dragon slayer sighed, but let her hold him for a brief moment more before pulling away to look up at her. His big hand enveloped her small one, and he smiled again. His smile was so rare… she brushed her hand across his cheek.

"'I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Me too," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you," she said. And he stood, leaning across the counter to kiss her. He smelled like a storm, like a first rain, and when their lips touched they sent electricity pulsing through her. She gripped his shirt with her free hand, and when he pulled away, with a crooked smile, it was too soon.

"Lets get out of here," he said, still holding her hand. She shook her head.

"You know I can't. I have to finish washing these mugs." Laxus glanced between her and the pile of dishes still left to be done, and let out a sigh.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to help you then." He hopped over the counter, grabbing a rag. "Where do we start?" Mira gave him the task of drying and together they got to work.

"Laxus!" Gajeel laughed as he passed by towards the exit. "I didn't know you were so good at clean up. Maybe you should come help in my kitchen next." Laxus narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything, as the iron dragon slayer moved on back home. Mira noticed a strange expression in her boyfriend's eyes, and shook her head.

"Don't listen to him. I'm glad you're helping me. It'll get done much faster."

"It's not that," Laxus huffed, "I was just… thinking about us?"

"About us?"

"I guess I've been thinking about it since I started heading back from my job," he sighed.

"What about us?" Mirajane dunked another mug in soapy water, and watched it slowly sink beneath hills of white suds. Laxus sighed, tossing aside his rag and leaning against the counter behind her. She could just see him out of the corner of her eye, but she was afraid to look at him. _Why do we need to talk about "us?"_

"Us. In the future," He explained, crossing his arms, and staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes," she whispered, though she wasn't sure she had ever had the same thoughts he was having on the subject.

"What do you see, when you think about that stuff?" He asked, glancing back over to her. Mira sighed, crossing her arms and turning to face him.

"Do you _want_ me to answer that question?" The silence that followed was suffocating. Laxus looked down at his feet, and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't care what it is. I want to know." Mira studied him for a moment longer before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright," she let herself be taken in by that daydream, she remembered every detail, and she let herself describe them, "I imagine… we'd be married, in the future," she said, beaming at the thought of it, "Maybe we'd have a couple of our own children," she took a step towards him, hesitant at first, but Laxus wasn't scoffing or smirking, he was staring intently—like she was the only person in the entire world. "They'd look like you," she whispered, taking another step towards him and reaching out with one hand to touch his arm, "with that wild hair… and…" she froze and shook her head, as if clearing away a dream, "I'm sorry."

"No," he said, his voice firm, "They'd look like you." The smile that came to him next made Mira's heart melt. She laughed, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, maybe," she said, "So you've thought about it too."

"Mostly when I'm on jobs," he chuckled, gently holding her in his arms, "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it."

Mira pulled away, and turned back to the dishes, "Why bring it up now?"

Laxus cleared his throat, "Because, on my way home I decided I want to marry you." Mira froze, hands in the dish soap. She leaned against the counter, not daring to look at the man who was waiting for an answer—any sign from her. Marry Laxus? The idea made her feel warm, and tingly. She dried her hands on a dish towel and turned to face him. She could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, but she smiled, reaching out to take his hand.

"Laxus?" She asked as he entwined his fingers with hers. She loved his hands, so big and warm, engulfing hers. "Are you asking me to marry you?" The smile that came over him told her enough, but she waited.

"Yes," he said, his eyes never once leaving hers, "Yeah, I guess I am." He hesitated, and then laughed a little, "Well? Will you?"

"Yes," she whispered. She couldn't imagine how he'd heard it, she had barely said the word on her breath, she was so happy—breathless. But he had heard, and in the next moment she was pulled up into his strong arms, and he buried his face against her shoulder. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I can't wait to call you my wife," he murmured, his voice low. Mira smiled her eyes meeting his again as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Laxus Dreyar," she said, resting her forehead against his, their noses touching. Laxus grinned, stealing a kiss. "I love you, but I _do_ have to finish these dishes."

A groan, and he released her, letting her step back onto solid ground. She turned back to the dishes, handing him a dish towel. As their fingers touched he let out a sigh,

"Mira?"

"Mhmm?" Her hands were in the suds again.

"I love you too."


	14. Work (Gajevy)

Gajeel found himself mesmerized. In front of him Levy McGarden was pouring over book after book, light blue hair tucked back behind her ears. She was biting her lower lip in concentration, twirling a pencil between her fingers as she turned page after page.

"Gajeel!" Lily's rough voice broke him out of his trance. "You're _supposed_ to be reading." The exceed dropped another pile of books on the table in front of them. "Here are more about the island."

"Thanks, Lily!" Levy said, offering Lily a smile before returning to her book. Gajeel felt his face flush, and he quickly glanced down at the book in his hands. Why in the world had he offered to take this job? Lily had asked him that question as they had prepared to head out. _"What's so special about this job?_ " He hadn't had an answer.

"Hey, you two!" Lucy dropped into the seat next to Levy. "Any luck?"

"Aren't you supposed to be interrogating people?" Gajeel frowned, setting his book down again.

"I think…." Lucy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, who had taken his job as private investigator very seriously. "I think… Natsu thinks he has it covered."

"Does he though?" Levy smiled knowingly at her best friend, and for some reason Gajeel's heart was pounding. _What the hell is wrong with me_?

"No, you're probably right. I'll head out with him!" Lucy laughed, getting up quickly and grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey!" Natsu gasped, a little surprised.

"Come on, slowpoke! We got witnesses to interview!" And with that she dragged him out the door. And Gajeel was alone with Levy. _SLAM!_ Lily dropped another stack of books on the table.

"Gajeel! You're making Levy do all the work!" He snapped. _Oh right. Lily's still here too._ Gajeel quickly looked back down at his book, but despite the glasses, despite the words flashing before his eyes, he wasn't retaining any of the information that was being made available to him. He kept thinking about that night he was really sick. Levy had been there for him. He could still feel the kiss she had left on his forehead. _"What's so special about this job?"_ Levy McGarden.

"I found something!" Levy held up the book, drawing Gajeel and Lily's attention.

"Uhm… some squiggly lines?" Gajeel frowned.

"No, dummy!" Levy laughed, "These are the ruins we found in that old run down temple! With this, I bet I could learn to translate what we saw there!" Levy's enthusiasm. It made him… uncharacteristically happy. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"That could lead to an excellent clue," Lily murmured, "It's always good to go on a job with you, Levy!"

"Thank you, Lily! I'm glad we got to go on this one together too!" As she spoke she glanced over at Gajeel. His face felt hot again. _What…_ "We should go back to that old temple! If I could get some rubbings of those runes I could translate them.

"I'll stay here, and make sure no one puts these books away. I'm sure we can find some more helpful information in them," Lily said, taking a seat on the table. "Maybe I'll read some while you're gone. Gajeel, you should go with Levy. Keep her safe. You never know who you might come across in those old ruins." Gajeel nodded.

"Right." He stood, pulling off the reading glasses and accidentally knocking over a few books. Levy laughed a little, scooping up the library books and setting them back on the table.

"Alright!" She smiled, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go get those rubbings." Gajeel followed her out the door of the little library. It was only a short walk to the outskirts of town where the old temple ruins were. Levy took the lead. Gajeel knew that the script mage was always eager to solve a mystery. When they reached the ruins, she led him to an open doorway, leading into a cave-like hall.

"This leads to the main part of the temple," she explained, "It's beautiful! I can't wait to show you." She practically skipped through the entrance, Gajeel ducked inside after her. It was not long before the hall opened up into a grand domed room. This was the ancient temple. Gajeel could tell that the place hadn't really been used in decades. Dust and crumbled ruins littered the floor. The dome above them was cracked, light seeped through a larger hole on the north end of the dome. Levy wandered over rubble and stones to where runes stretched out across the wall to the left of where they entered.

"See? They're the same as in that book!"

"What's a rubbing anyways?" Gajeel asked. Levy fished in her bag for something before pulling out several pieces of paper, and a chunk of charcoal.

"Easy! I hold the paper over the carved runes and rub the charcoal across to perfectly copy an image of the runes onto paper. Then we can bring the papers back to the library and translate these." She set aside her extra papers, and pressed one sheet against the first set of runes. Gajeel watched as she began to rub the charcoal over the white paper. And then the ground began to tremble. Levy paused, trying to keep her balance. "Oh! An earthquake!" Gajeel knew that the old town suffered quite a few earthquakes, it wasn't out of the ordinary. However, as bricks and dust fell from the ceiling, he realized that this earthquake was the dome's last stand.

"Levy!" He gasped, bursting forward with all his strength, and knocking her to the floor.

"Ah!" She gasped, curled underneath him. And then the ceiling caved in. Gajeel gritted his teeth and bore the brunt of the falling stones, making sure his body covered Levy's completely. _Keep her safe, Gajeel._ Levy's eyes were shut tight, one hand clenching her paper, and the other clenching Gajeel's shirt. A tear seeped out of the corner of her eye. Gajeel leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against hers as the last of the bricks fell, and the rumbling faded to silence.

Levy opened her eyes, she shook her head, daring to reach out and cup his cheek, her fingertips sent electricity down to his feet.

"You saved me," she whispered, her voice echoing off the walls.

He grinned, "Just doing my job." _"Keep her safe."_ Lily had said. Levy smiled, making his heart melt. _What is it about this woman?_ And then Levy McGarden leaned forward and her lips met his. _What the–?!_ And suddenly Gajeel's emotions were spinning out of control. He felt like he was on fire, like he was invincible. Levy was _kissing_ him. He let raging desire take control, and he leaned into it, letting bricks and stones fall off his back. If he wasn't careful, he was liable to spiral out of control. He hadn't realized he wanted this so bad until now.

Levy pulled away first, concern in her eyes, "Are you hurt?" Gajeel slowly sat up, knocking the rest of the rubble off his back, and pulling his legs out from under a pile of the ceiling.

"Nah," he shrugged. Yeah, his back was pretty sore. "I'm made of iron, remember?" He chuckled to himself, and then offered her his hand. "Let's finish these rubbings and get out of here." Levy smiled. _That smile's gonna kill me someday._ Gajeel pulled her to her feet, and she lifted up her paper again. _She's gonna be the death of me._


	15. Eating Icecream (Gajevy)

The constant arguing between her two childhood friends was beginning to make Levy sick. Not that she hadn't already dealt with it for years, and years. It was new happenings that were fueling her frustration. She had started having feelings for Gajeel long ago. She wasn't exactly sure when. Maybe it was after he had saved her, multiple times, from Laxus' lightning. Maybe it was when he offered himself up to help her on Tenrou Island. Maybe it was little by little, piece by piece. Still, it hadn't taken very long for her to recently realize that there was a word for those feelings. A word for the way her heart beat when he touched her, a word for the way she just really wanted to hold him—to kiss him, a word for the way she would _die_ for Gajeel Redfox, if it ever came to that. _I'm in love with him._

Just the thought made her heart pound with anxiety. They had kissed, a couple times now. What did it mean? What were they? It was all too confusing, and Jet and Droy were furiously arguing behind her about who would do this for her, and who would do that.

"Stop it!" Levy shouted, standing up, slamming her book down on the table. Her two friends glanced up, shocked.

"L-levy?" Jet whispered.

"I…" she trailed off, seeing their worried expression, their mouths agape, "I'm sorry, Jet, Droy… I just need some alone time. I think I'll go for a walk." She carefully set aside her book and hurried out of the guild's library, before either of the other two Shadow Gear members could say a word. _That was really bad._ She thought as she shut the door behind her and made her way out into the summer breeze of Magnolia. _Really, really bad. Jet and Droy just want what's best for me. They just want to help._

She wandered aimlessly, hugging herself, wishing she could take back the way she had spoken to both of them. "It's just that everything's so confusing right now," she murmured to herself, "With Gajeel, and—" she nearly collided with another passer-by, "Oh, s-sorry–!"

"Levy?" Firm hands gripped her shoulders to steady her, and she glanced up into the eyes of the iron dragon slayer himself.

"G-G-Gajeel!" She whispered.

"Levy!" Lily spoke up. "You look tired. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" she smiled as Gajeel gently released her, his hands falling at his sides. "Just… Jet and Droy were arguing and…"

"Those two!" Gajeel scoffed.

"Gajeel and I were going to go get some ice cream," Lily beamed, "We found a place with a kiwi flavor! Do you want to come?"

"Really?" Levy looked up at Gajeel. The dragon slayer shrugged.

"Sure. You'd be good company." The three of them walked side-by-side, down the street. The little shop Lily had been talking about was by the river, and had outdoor seating by the water.

"I'll go get the ice cream," Gajeel offered, "What flavor would you like?"

"Mm… I'll just have vanilla," Levy smiled.

"I'll be back." Gajeel left Levy, sitting at one of the outdoor tables, with Lily. The exceed was studying her carefully, his arms crossed.

"What?" Levy asked, laughing a little.

"You care about him don't you?" Lily said.

"Well, of course," Levy replied, "The people in the guild are my family—"

"I don't mean like that," Lily huffed. "I've seen you two. Listen, Gajeel really cares about you, Levy. He's just not good at showing it."

"What…what do you mean he cares about me?"

"What do you think?"

Gajeel came back with three cups of different flavors of ice cream, passing Levy the vanilla, and Lily the kiwi, keeping the chocolate for himself.

"Thank you, Gajeel!" Levy smiled, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothin'," Gajeel waved his hand.

"Oh!" Levy could have sworn she saw a blush come to the dragon slayer's cheeks. "Thank you!" Lily gave her an all-knowing glance and turned his attention to his kiwi flavored ice cream.

They ate, mostly in silence. Levy watched boats drift down the river, and every once in a while stole a glance at Gajeel, who was sitting next to her. When the ice cream was mostly gone, Gajeel paused, his eyes settling on Levy. She recognized a mischievous grin as he cupped her chin with one hand.

"Huh, you got somethin' on your lips." And before she could even think to respond, he was kissing her. The taste of vanilla mingled with chocolate for just a brief moment, as their lips touched, and then he pulled away, leaving her with a blush that she was sure would last all day.

"W…" she had to clear her throat, "What are we, Gajeel?" He took another bite of his ice cream, holding the little spoon in his mouth, and staring out at the river thoughtfully.

"Hmm…"

"I mean… I really like kissing you—I _mean! I really like you!_ " She pressed her free hand to one of her cheeks as Gajeel laughed. Lily was devouring his ice cream, pretending he wasn't hearing any of it.

"For what it's worth," Gajeel said, his voice low, "I really like kissing you too."

"W-what are we?" Levy asked again, her voice barely a whisper.

"Easy," Gajeel shrugged, "You're my girl." He turned to offer her his signature grin. _I like that answer._ Levy smirked, setting aside her ice cream,

"Alright then, Gajeel," she grabbed his collar, and was satisfied with the surprise and then admiration that flashed through his eyes, "You're my man. And _nobody_ gets in the way of that."

"You got that right," Gajeel murmured, before pressing another kiss to her lips. Levy melted against his touch. _So that's that. I guess we're dating._ She would have to tell Lucy first, of course! And then what? Jet and Droy. Jet and Droy were her best friends from childhood. They had the right to know.

Lily's voice broke them apart: "Are you two gonna eat your ice cream, or….?"


	16. Trying Something New (Nalu)

"I have an idea," Natsu murmured. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last few minutes, staring up at the ceiling of his little house. Lucy was pressed up against him, under the blankets, their fingers intertwined, bare skin against bare skin. He looked so thoughtful now, in the pale light of the evening. Lucy smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't tell me it's some plan to go beat up Gray or something."

Natsu laughed, and then shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Though, that's not a bad one."

Lucy frowned, "What is it then?" Natsu grinned, like he had a wicked plan, and Lucy was a little worried. "Natsu?"

"Let's move in together." Lucy stared, her heart fluttered.

"What?"

"I mean, I always sleep at your place, or you always sleep over here. Why not just try something new and see how it works out with us sleeping over, just… all the time. Let's move in together." His expression changed from confidence to determination, but Lucy could hardly see through tears that were building up. "Hey," Natsu frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "What are you cryin' for?"

Lucy just shook her head with a little laugh, "I just love you so much." She leaned over to kiss her boyfriend, and then the seriousness of his idea hit her. "Moving in together is a serious commitment," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know," he replied.

"Are we ready for that commitment?" Natsu was silent for a long moment, and then he laughed.

"Not so long ago I met a really pretty celestial wizard," he whispered against her hair, "And at first I wasn't sure what I thought of her, but things change. Didn't take too long for me to realize I was falling in love with her. I've been ready for a long time."

* * *

"Ahhh…" Natsu groaned, flopping down onto the new queen-sized bed. "Done, finally! Who knew moving could be so exhausting."

"Ayyyeee…" Happy moaned from where he lay on the sofa.

Lucy crossed her arms, "You only carried a couple books, Happy," she smirked.

"They were _heavy_ books, Luccyyyy!" Happy cried.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," Natsu yawned, stretching out on the mattress.

"Natsuuu! We just finished!" Lucy grinned, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and trying to pull him up. "Don't you think we should celebrate?!"

"Can't we celebrate tomorrow…?" the dragon-slayer groaned.

"Natsuuuu, don't go to sleep!" Lucy climbed on top of her boyfriend, shaking him a little.

"Naappp tiiiimee…" he murmured, and then began to snore. Now he was just messing with her. Lucy grinned, and paused, letting Natsu breathe easy for a moment, before she began lightly moving her fingers up and down his lower ribs. Natsu's expression shifted, and he clamped his mouth shut, the fake snores dwindled to nothing, and then to a desperate attempt to keep quiet. But it all became too much and Natsu burst out laughing,

"AHA! AHAHA! LUCY STOP!" He desperately tried to evade Lucy's touch, but to no avail, and then, in just a half a second Natsu let out a growl, and with the determination of a dragon flipped his girlfriend over. "Aha! Now _I_ have the upper hand!" Natsu's fingers danced up and down Lucy's sides, and she squealed and then erupted into a fit of giggles, trying desperately to push her boyfriend's arms away, and trying desperately to _breathe._ She was not strong enough to make him stop in the same way that he had for her. There was only one way. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist, and with all her strength, pulled him down into a kiss. The tickling ceased. Instead, strong arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. And then they were rolling over again, still locked together, mouth-against-mouth, hips-against-hips, and—

"No, that's the–!" They landed on the floor with a heavy THUD, "oof…" Natsu groaned, "…the edge of the bed…" Lucy burst into giggles again, laying across Natsu's chest.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," she managed to say between laughing.

"That's what I'm here for," Natsu grinned. Lucy was about to pull him into another kiss when a groan came from the other side of the room.

"You two are being _so_ loud! I'm trying to take a nap!" Happy wailed. _That's right, Happy's here._ Lucy slowly sat up, releasing her boyfriend from her hold.

"Sorry, Happy!" she said. _Guess this new thing is something all three of us have to get used to._ She glanced over to where Natsu was sitting up, brushing dust out of his hair, muscles tightening under his shirt. _Mm… first things first, Natsu and I are going to have figure out how to get our own room. With a door that locks._


	17. Kisses (Nalu)

"Natsu?!" Lucy's voice echoed across the crumbling walls, and through the crackling of flames. She stumbled, tripped, and there was still no response. She had seen Igneel fall from the sky the night before. She had seen it, and she knew he would be there. _Igneel was his father._ Natsu had been there, after Tenrou Island, when she had learned that her father had passed away. She wanted to be there for him.

She had wanted to go last night, but Erza and the others had stopped her. _"Give him time."_ They had been right. But Natsu had been gone all night. She had to find him. She _had_ to be there for him. "Natsuuuu?!" She called again, cupping her hands around her mouth. _Where did Igneel land?_ She rubbed her arms, cold. She tripped again on bricks and groaned as she rolled her ankle. She caught herself on a wall, but the moment her full weight fell on the bricks, they crumbled, and she collapsed on the other side. _What a clumsy wreck I am…_ She slowly picked herself up, counting a couple new scrapes, and was faced with a miserable scene.

 _Natsu…_ kneeling before the body of his father, his head tilted back, his wail pierced the morning sky. Lucy was frozen. _How could I compare this to the death of my father?!_ She had not been there. Her father had died, but she had not been there to witness it. Here was Natsu… there was Igneel. He had witnessed everything. Acnologia had ripped his father away from him, right before his eyes. Natsu let out a gasping cry again, and bent over, sobbing into his hands, and Lucy was free of all thought but one: _I have to go to him._

"Natsu!" She stopped, a few feet away, and the dragon-slayer looked up with anguish and fire in his eyes, but the moment he saw her his expression softened.

"Lu—" He broke off, choking on a sob, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Natsu, I…" she didn't have any words, she only had her actions, and so she knelt down in front him and held out her hands. He stared at her for only a half a second, before collapsing against her chest, his hair tickling her chin, his tears running down her arm. Lucy rubbed his back, clinging to him almost as tightly as he was clinging to her.

"I only—I-I-I only j-just…"

"Shh…" Lucy whispered, and then she hummed a little song that she couldn't place in her memory, running her fingers through his hair, and rubbing her thumb across his forehead. She couldn't say anything that would help him, she knew that, so she hoped… she hoped that this was enough, that she was doing it right, that he could understand that she would always be here for him.

As his sobs died down she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and then to his forehead, and then, when he looked up, for once, another to his temple.

"Lucy…" He whispered, his face stained with soot and tears.

"Nothing I can say will make it better, Natsu," she said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm so…" she choked on her own tears, "I'm so, so… I'm so sorry." She kissed the corner of his mouth, and then his jaw, and then he pulled her back into his embrace again, and they cried together.

Small footsteps. "Natsu."

"Happy," Lucy leaned back, and the blue exceed looked up with tear-streaked cheeks at his best friend.

"H-H-Happy…" Natsu trailed off, and pulled Happy into his arms, sobbing. Lucy wrapped both of them in a hug. The sun rose higher into the sky. The battle was long over. Lucy stayed with Natsu and Happy, until Igneel was gone.


	18. Hugs (Miraxus)

"Laxus!" Smoke and ash filled her lungs as Mirajane stumbled, struggling to fight through the pain. She had to find him. One lone tear rushed down her cheek, and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. Her wedding ring scratched across her cheek, like a reminder. _I have to find him._ "Laxuuuuss!" She had only moments ago left Lisanna to Elfman and Evergreen's care. The pair were carrying her out, protecting each other.

 _"Laxus is still out there!"_ Evergreen had shouted, _"He was hit by something! I lost him in the smoke!"_ It had hit Mira's heart like a shard of ice. She had lost Laxus to the rage of the fight near the very beginning of their battle. _My husband._ They had only been married two weeks ago, and had been called back from their honeymoon when they were needed again. It had been a desperate situation, and now Mira was terrified she had lost him. The farther she moved in the direction that Laxus had disappeared, the more smoke and flames there were, the houses were more destroyed. She stumbled over bricks and beams and glass.

"Laxuusss!" She dug her nails into her palm, every terrifying scenario racing through her mind. This had to be a dream. Her heart was pounding, she felt nauseous. "L-Laxus!" She hadn't realized more tears were falling until now. She was shaking as she came to a street covered in dust and shingles, and came across another guildmate.

"Gajeel!" The iron dragon slayer was supporting his own fiancé. Levy's ankle looked pretty torn up.

"Mira!" Levy sighed, "Have you seen everyone else? Are we gathering at the guild?"

"Yes! Porlyusica is there, with the injured."

"Thanks," Gajeel said, scooping Levy up into his arms. The script mage's face turned bright red.

"Wait! Have you two seen Laxus?" Mira gasped. Gajeel slowly shook his head and then rethought his answer,

"Actually, I did see him for a brief minute, on his way through the smoke. Man looked like he had a mission. Didn't look so great though." Levy glanced between her fiancée and Mira, and then tried to backpedal.

"B-but, you know Laxus. He _is_ the lightning dragon slayer, after all. He's probably fine!" It didn't help calm Mira's nerves.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I'm going to find him."

"Be careful, Mira! The buildings aren't safe. The ones that are still standing could collapse any second!" Levy called as Mira continued down the street, through the smoke. Walls grew taller around her, voices echoed through crackling fire up ahead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," followed by coughing.

"Don't strain yourself. You were hit pretty hard. Hey, don't strain yourself–!"

"Gramps, I gotta… I have to find her," Deep, hoarse, familiar. _Laxus! He's alive!_ Relief surged through her, and she was sent into a panic. She had to see him, had to touch him to know he really was safe. She rounded a crumbled wall, and then another, and there he was. Laxus Dreyar, with his grandfather, standing in the middle of a shattered building. "I have to find her," he said again, his voice echoing off the walls. "She's my _wife_. I'm not giving up now."

With that sound, Mira was off, the last of her strength pumping through her legs. As she grew closer she could see him, blond hair a mess, shirt in tatters, bruised and beaten. The Master was beaten up too, but not nearly as bad as his grandson. Mira's feet were pounding against cobblestone, across fallen bricks, and Laxus turned. When he caught sight of her, his shoulders visibly relaxed, he let out a sigh of relief. She cried out with no words, and flung her arms around her husband, gripping his tattered shirt. Laxus didn't say anything, just held her, breathed deeply.

"You've found her," Makarov stated simply, "Sit down before you kill yourself."

Laxus slowly sunk down, sitting on a pile of rubble, still holding tightly to Mirajane, like she was his lifeline. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, like a storm, like soot, like the wind just before thunder. When she pulled away there was a strange expression in his eyes, like he was just realizing something now.

"I don't think battles will ever be the same," Mira whispered, "Not knowing if you're alright."

"I was just thinking the same thing," he replied, brushing soot off her cheek.

"Laxus needs medical attention," Makarov said, pushing to his feet. "Do you know a fast way out of here, Mirajane?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered, helping her husband to his feet. He would be alright. Everyone would be alright. The battle was over, they were safe.


	19. Forgetting Something (Gajevy)

Gajeel blinked awake, peering up at the ceiling in the dim light of his bedroom. He liked waking up early. Levy was still asleep, curled up next to him, her arm resting on his chest, her breath tickling his ribs. He gently played with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. She was so beautiful, her face relaxed and her lips just barely parted. These were his favorite moments: admiring her from afar, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. Sometimes, before sun cascaded through his bedroom window, he tried to trace back through every choice he'd ever made, tried to determine how he had ended up meeting her. How the hell did someone like her fall in love with someone like him? It was surreal, insane, ludicrous… Levy McGarden.

He brushed a thumb across the pink tint in her cheek. "I can't wait to marry you." She smiled in the haziness just before waking, and let out a soft sigh, leaning in closer to his warmth. Then she opened her eyes, and he offered her a smile, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Morning," he murmured, and she grinned, shifting so she could kiss his cheek.

"Good morning."

"You're awake early this morning," Gajeel frowned. Levy shrugged, nuzzling closer to him again.

"More time to lay in bed," she said, closing her eyes. As she pressed against his side, Gajeel had a terrible feeling that he was forgetting something extremely important.

"What are you going to do today?" He said, hoping her answer would leave him with answers of his own.

"Hmm… I don't know," she yawned and stretched, rolling over to look up at the ceiling. "Maybe go to the guild and see what Lucy's up to? Or I could go to the library and study some. I guess I could do both. I don't really have any plans," she glanced over at him with a knowing smile, "Do you?"

"Uh, no. Not really." He glanced away, unsure why he lied. _You could just ask her. Maybe she knows what you're forgetting._ He would figure it out himself, still there was something in the way she suddenly pulled herself out of bed, and moved to get dressed that made him pause. _What am I forgetting?_

"I'll make breakfast," she said, slipping out of the room without another word, and Gajeel was left to himself. He smacked his forehead a couple of times, and then shrugged his shoulders. It would come to him, like it always did. When he joined Levy in the kitchen, the script mage was having an animated conversation with Lily, who was sitting on the edge of the counter, watching her whisk some eggs in a big bowl. She looked happy, talking to the exceed. Gajeel loved her smile. Somehow the woman could still make his knees weak, even after all this time.

"Gajeel!" Lily beamed, seeing the dragon slayer emerge from the hall.

"Hey," Gajeel moved over to the cupboard where the tea and coffee were kept.

"What were you planning for today?" Lily asked. The question made Gajeel narrow his eyes. _That's suspicious. He asks that as though he knows I already have something planned._

"I dunno," Gajeel shrugged, before grabbing the coffee and a filter, and setting the kettle on the stove over Levy's shoulder. Levy wasn't smiling anymore. Lily looked surprised, and a little concerned. Gajeel was growing more frustrated by the minute, his fists clenched, he gritted his teeth, turning on his friend, "Am I _supposed_ to have something planned?" The clatter of a spatula, and Levy turned to face her fiancée with a smile,

"Gajeel! I just remembered! I promised Juvia I'd meet her in town in an hour! I better get back home and get ready."

"Oh, uh…" He was expecting her regular goodbye-a quick kiss and a laugh: _"I love you, dummy."_ But he received no such thing. Before another word could jump off his tongue, she was gone. Lily was staring after her in shock, before turning to Gajeel with something akin to rage.

"Gajeel!" He snapped, "How could you forget?! It's Levy's birthday!" The morning fog dissipated in an instant. _Shit._

* * *

He found her, a couple hours later, sitting on the stairs in the park. She had a book open in her lap, but was picking at the grass growing between the bricks at her feet, and staring out at the pond just beyond the trees. When Gajeel approached, she seemed to wake up from a trance.

"G-Gajeel?!" She quickly shut her book, "I'm sorry I ran out so fast, I just had to—"

"It's alright," he shrugged, "I should be the one apologizin'."

"What–?"

"I screwed up. My brain was all in a fog this morning. I totally forgot today's the day that _my_ woman was _born_." He pulled the bouquet of daisies out from behind his back and held them out to her. He watched as her eyes lit up, a smile touched her lips, her cheeks turned bright red. She reached out to take them and their hands brushed.

"They're _beautiful_ ," she whispered, pressing them to her face like she was on some cheesy romance book cover. It made Gajeel laugh, and she looked up, noticing his suit. "You're all dressed up."

"I'm taking you out to lunch,," he held out his arm. "Ya coming?"

"But… I'm just wearing my normal clothes," Levy frowned.

"Tsk. You'd look _great_ in _anything,_ " he stressed. Levy's whole face was red. "Glad I can still make you blush."

"You're infuriating," she huffed, standing to take his arm.

"Oh, I know," he grinned, chuckling a little to himself. "But you're stuck with me."

Levy looked up at him with an expression of admiration, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw. "I love you, dummy."

Gajeel ran his thumb across her cheek, leaning in till they were a hair's breadth apart. "Happy Birthday, angel…" he whispered, before stealing a kiss.


	20. A Heated Argument (Miraxus)

It was past midnight, two days after he had left, when he finally arrived back home. His coat was hung silently on the coat rack by the door, his shoes slipped on the shoe shelf, and bag dropped off on a stool by the sofa. Mira was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, staring at him silently as if his return was nothing to celebrate, as if him coming back home after being missing _again_ for two days was of no consequence. Her little hands were wrapped around a mug of chamomile tea. Her hair was let down and she was in pajama shorts and her bathrobe and slippers. Her eyes followed him until he dropped, like dead weight, onto the couch. He was bruised and scratched up, but nothing serious as far as she could tell. She was the first to break the silence.

"Where were you, Laxus?"

Laxus closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the cushions, "A job."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Mira whispered, her hands were shaking. She was afraid her tea would slosh out and burn her, but she didn't dare move to set it down. She was too angry.

"It was just a little thing. Didn't think I'd be gone too long. I got back just about when I expected I would."

"Where was it?"

"Are you just not going to let me sleep, woman?" He was irritated, she had been able to tell the moment he walked in.

"Well, did it go well?" She said, her voice rising. She couldn't contain herself for much longer.

"What does it matter?!" Laxus snapped, head jerking upright, eyes flashing open.

"I want to know if your little excursion was worth all of _my_ panic!" Mira said, her voice rising to a shout.

"Panic? What the hell are you going on about?"

"You leave without telling me, _your wife_ , and what am I supposed to do?! I worry, Laxus! I really worry! You've done this too many times now!" She was standing now, her tea violently set down on the end table, her hands balled into fists.

"I'm a grown man," Laxus snapped, slowly rising to his feet and towering over her, "I'm a _dragon slayer_. I think I can handle a tiny job, Mira!"

"I doesn't matter! I still get sick to my stomach thinking about it? Don't you worry about _me_ when I go out? Can't you understand what I might be going through?" She pushed him hard in his chest, but it made her feel even more nauseous.

"Of course, I worry about you! That's why I do these stupid jobs! I want to be able to support both of us!"

"I can support myself," Mira hissed, "I don't need your help, and I _never_ have."

"Oh, okay, right," Laxus said, raising up his hands in mock surrender, "Mirajane, who never takes a job, can take care of herself."

"You're _horrible_!" She shouted, involuntary tears trickling down her cheeks, "I've worked hard! I was there for Lisanna and Elfman, and you were only ever there for yourself!"

Laxus leaned over her, lightning dancing across his clenched teeth, "I was there for you because I _fell in love with you_!" He growled, "Why the _fuck_ does it matter where I've gone if it's for the sake of that?"

"Because you're going to be a father!" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, and the moment they were free and hanging in the air like stars in the sky she felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she burst into tears. "Because, Laxus, I'm… _pregnant_." His demeanor changed instantly, the lightning and the coldness in his eyes vanished and were instantly replaced with shock. He stood up straight, like he had been struck by lightning and it rooted him to the spot.

"W-what?"

"I worry, Laxus. I worry so much. I don't want our baby to grow up with a father who… who leaves for no reason. Who knows when he'll be back? I don't want our baby to grow up looking up at you with nothing more than…." She choked on her sobs, wiping away tears with her hands, "… _disappointment_." The words hit Laxus hard, and shook him to his very core. _I'm going to be a father._

He remembered his father. He had once thought that the man cared about him. Maybe Ivan did, when he was small. At the Grand Magic Games, though, Laxus saw nothing but darkness, hate, and lack of emotion in those eyes. _I'm going to be a father._ But he would _never_ be a father like Ivan.

Now, standing in front of his wife, like the fool he was, he bit his lip until he tasted blood. He hated himself. Everything that he said to her in the last few moments was locked in his memories, but he wanted nothing more to scrub those words out of existence.

"M-Mira," he whispered, his arms trembling. "I… I'm so sorry." She was still crying, but the moment the words came out of his mouth she fell into his arms, as if she had already decided—before he had ever even said anything awful—that she forgave him.

They held each other for a few moments, before Laxus helped his shaking wife sit down. He carefully handed her the tea she had set aside. Then, sitting down and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he asked her to start at the beginning.

"I guessed that I might be pregnant a week ago," she said, a smile touching her lips, a tear caught in her dimple. "I wanted to tell you right away, but I wanted to be sure, so I scheduled an appointment and the doctor confirmed it. I… I was planning on telling you as soon as you got home from the guild, Friday night, but you never came home…"

"That's _never_ going to happen again," Laxus snapped, though he was only really angry with himself, "Ever. I'm going to be here for you, and our kid, whenever he decides to arrive." Mira's smile reassured him, and he felt a little better.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" She giggled, "What if we have a little daughter?" She brought her free hand to her lower abdomen, and Laxus laughed.

"Guess we won't know for sure until they decide to make an appearance." After a pause he sighed, "How can you be so quick to forgive, Mira?" He whispered, "I… I'm an idiot."

Mira shook her head, "Because you're _my_ idiot," she said, "No one said this marriage thing was going to be easy. I didn't sign up for easy, Laxus. I married you because I love you. I love you more than anything. Haven't I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice," Laxus said. Mira smiled, and leaned against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should go to bed."

"Mmhmm," Mira set aside her tea, and stood, pulling Laxus up with her. Laxus laughed as she led him down the hall to their bedroom. He thought of his grandfather, back and the guild and shook his head. _Wonder how Gramps is gonna react when we tell him the big news._ For now, he wanted to keep it to himself, and savor the knowledge that he and his wife had created something more precious than anything the world had to offer.


End file.
